Sounds like love!
by Emm123
Summary: Bella is basically an Emo chic when she is forced to move to Forks at age 14. But when she meets the rich and attractive Cullens, why does her life suddenly have meaning? And why is one of them so familiar? Pm me for full summary. plz review XD
1. Chapter 1

**A;N) Has there ever been a time when you publish a story and kinda just put it out there and hav absolutely no idea what'll happen to it in the real world? This is one of those times. So please be merciful and review. All kinds acceptable! XD**

**Ps. To my best beta(only beta) Minene, who's helped me publish this awesome story! yay!!!!!!!! Now back to me. lol**

**pss. I know it's kinda weird but thats not her real name. I'm obligated to keep it confidential. ;)**

**psss. The first chapter is kinda long nd tedious because it's supposed to be an intro.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV (Bella)

**_Prologue: (Bella is four years old)_**

_"Cassie, where are you going?" I asked my best friend Cassade at the entrance of our orphanage. She had a suitcase of all her stuff carried in one hand and was waiting behind a couple of adults in the lobby. The man in front of her nodded and she walked slowly over to my side, frowning. "What's wrong?"_

_"I have to leave, Bella" she said sadly. I shook my head defiantly._

_"But you can't go. We're best friends" I didn't want Cassade to leave the orphanage right now. She was the closest I had to family and it would break my heart to see her leave. She cracked a half-smile._

_"We'll always be best friends, never forget that" it always amazed me how she knew how to pronounce English without any trouble._

_"Will I ever see you again?" I felt to tears welling up in my eyelids._

_"Of course. I promise. Don't cry, Bella" she wiped a tear off my eye and hugged me for a few seconds, then let go to face me. "My new step-parents are really nice people. They're gonna help me, that's why I need to go with them. But I'll always be with you, and you'll forever be in my heart" she slowly waved, her body half-turned as she walked back to the adults._

_"Cassie, wait!" I was just about to run after her when Mrs. Plum, the caretaker, held me back gently from my waist. I took one last look at Cassade's pretty face and saw that she had tears running from her blue eyes, until she turned quickly and I all I could see was her glossy, black hair hanging off her shoulders._

_It took me ten minutes to realize that kicking and screaming was no use, so I settled for sobbing into Mrs. Plum's arms. Her round body and thick arms were enough to comfort me._

_I couldn't believe that Cassie was gone. I didn't want to let her go, I couldn't. She was that person I did everything with; from sharing bunk beds to toys. I hoped she would keep her promise, because I knew I would never forget her._

**_

* * *

_**

CPOV (Cassade)

_I waited behind Carlisle and Esme at the counter in the lobby with my suitcase ready in my hand. I fidgeted with my black hair at the thought of saying goodbye to my best friend Bella. Esme, my new mother, seemed to notice my nervousness and hugged me to her awkwardly since I was barely up to her hip._

_"Is everything okay?" she asked with the perfect amount of concern a four year-old should get. Once again I was spellbound by her maternal personality that made me all the more excited to join her family._

_Firstly, I should say that I wouldn't be able to join any other family because I'm not even completely I'm a half/vampire, as I had just recently discovered. And I was joining a whole coven of my kind who is no doubt, marvelous. They seemed to accept me quite well. And secondly, I'm grateful that they found me so I could live in a way that wouldn't hurt humans._

_It all started when I had been playing at the park with the whole foster family. I had become well-aware of my super-ability over regular people, so I'd tried lifting up a truck when I thought I was alone and succeeded. Turns out I wasn't alone, because Carlisle saw and started talking to me. He realized that I was like him but was surprised when I told about how I repressed myself from feeding off of humans for so long--I mean it's been four years. I decided to take me to his beautiful home and introduced me to his family. He showed me how they lived and that was the first time I went hunting--even though they tasted no better than regular food--and developed a taste for grizzly bears. So it was settled, they were going to adopt me._

_I felt Esme's cold, strong arms nudge my sides which snapped me out of my reverie. "Honey?" she said._

_"Umm…it's Bella. I don't want to leave her. She's my best friend" I responded, awed by how hard Esme's body was. She then took on a look of comprehension and kissed my forehead. "I'm sure she'll understand" she comforted though I could sense her pity for me._

_I smelled Bella's scent getting closer and soon enough I saw her round up the corner looking from my suitcase to me, puzzled. "Cassie, where are you going?" she asked. Carlisle bobbed his head in my direction and I reluctantly walked over to her. "What's wrong?" she said growing anxious._

_"I have to leave, Bella" I confessed. She shook her head, though I knew her for being stubborn._

_"But you can't go. We're best friends" her voice cracked on the last word. I smiled reassuringly._

_"We'll always be best friends. Never forget that" I said trying to prevent what was coming next._

_"Will I ever see you again?" I smelled to salt water forming in her moist, brown eyes. Too late._

_"Of course. I promise" her mouth pulled up into a pout the way she always did before the tears started flowing. "Don't cry, Bella" I wiped off a tear and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. "My new step-parents are really nice people. They're going to help me, that's why I need to go with them. But I'll always be with you, and you'll forever be in my heart" I couldn't explain to her everything. Carlisle had told me that we needed to keep our existence a secret. So I promised her the only thing I could; I would always be with her, whether she knew it or not._

_I heard Esme murmur a "Let's go, sweetie" and started towards her, knowing any human ear wouldn't have heard. She carried me out on her side and I rested my chin on her shoulder. I turned my head swiftly as soon as I realized I was crying._

_"Cassie, wait!" I heard Bella cry from behind as we exited the building._

_"Goodbye, Bella" I whispered almost inaudibly._

* * *

**BPOV (Bella)** Chapter one

**Ten years Later**

I didn't think Charlie had the guts, but damn, he sure seems like it.

What kind of cruel and insensitive step-father would decide to move his only daughter to the last place on earth she would want to go? That's right. He's moving us three—me, my step-mom, and himself—from Phoenix to Forks, Washington.

Not only would I miss the incredibly high temperatures and umbrella-like palm trees, but the life and friends I had in Phoenix. It was where I grew up--and as much as I hate to bring it up to Charlie—it was my real parents lived. And I'd hate to leave the only part of my history behind.

Unfortunately, a job offer as a Chief police was more important to Charlie. So here I am, packing the last of my cardboard boxes into our white minivan.

I strapped myself in the backseat and turned on my ipod now-filled with emo rock, without saying a word to Charlie in the driver's seat. I glanced at Renee in the passenger seat; she was staring at the blue, cloudless sky through the windshield, completely silent. I wasn't the only one who resented Charlie for suddenly departing Phoenix.

Behind us was a large moving truck filled with the rest of our furniture, following us to dreaded and new Swan Residence.

I felt Charlie's eyes on me from the rearview mirror. "Oh please, Bella. Will you stop being melodramatic?" He was obviously referring to my talk-to-no-one-deppressed-goth-chic attitude. "I mean, the pay's good, we bought a nice, little house and it seems like a very stable place to live" he went on. Although he could've been speaking gibberish, I didn't care.

"…_And _there's this great dance school in the mains of Port Angelo" he said in the tone that can only be heard as attempted bribery.

Obviously it was an indiscriminate school Charlie had picked out because I didn't just _dance,_ I performed Ballet—Classical Ballet. And seeing as he'd as much knew my passion for it, registering me in some random school seemed like a the perfect way to get me to like our new home. But there was a small, significant detail he was missing: no matter how much he tries to suck up or butter me up with material things, I will _never_ be as happy as I was. But I wasn't making any plans to let him know that. He wasn't obligated to suffer with me. I figured I'd let live happily—and/if obliviously—when we reached Forks.

Finally, I peeled my eyes from the windshield and stared back at my step-dad. "Oh, okay. What's it called?" I said with strained enthusiasm.

He paused for a minute, and his forehead creased in concentration. At last he shrugged and said, "It was a really long name I can't seem to remember. Uh…Bello…Batre" he stammered.

"Balletomania" Renee said for the first time. "Oh honey, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "There's a grand staircase that leads to this amazing auditorium and the studios are just stunning".

"When did you guys see it?" Obviously they went without me because I don't recall viewing such a thing.

"Oh, last weekend when you spent it over at Grama's". I nodded in understanding. "There are also vocal and instrumental lessons in the same building. I know how you like to write your songs"

"Mom, it's not like I'm going to show them to the world" I waved my hands to accentuate the phrase. Music was like a diary to me. The last thing on my do to list is performing my compositions in front of a whole class.

"I know, I know. They are _just_ lessons" she paused abruptly, as if the air was suddenly cut off from her. "But what you really gotta do is shop for a new wardrobe" I groaned. And for the rest of the ride I listened to my step-mom drone on and on about clothes and other subjects I would rather stick a needle in my eye than discuss.

* * *

**CPOV (Cassade)**

"Are we leaving yet? I'm starving" I said. Although I was alone in the living room, I knew the others could hear.

Emse appeared at the doorway with her perpetual smile in place. "Do you want me to fix you a sandwich, dear?" she asked with that soprano voice of hers.

I sighed. "No, I can wait" I replied. Human food was as bad as animal blood. "When are we leaving?" I asked, radically rubbing my stomach.

I heard Edward chuckle behind me as he entered. "Be patient. The others are just about ready to leave for the hunting trip" he sat down casually on the couture leather couch as he waited.

"'Just about' is not good enough" I complained defiantly. "It's bad enough I have to drink _animal_ blood. Do you all have to make me wait for it too?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You should be thankful that we're feeding off animals in Alaska instead of the usual elk around here" he pointed out.

"Yes! Go mountain lions" I said dryly.

Esme responded in a soft but stern voice. "That's enough, dear".

There was a loud clap—like thunder—at the doorway, and I turned just in time to see Emmett's hands slammed together. "All right" his eyes appraised the room now full of people; including Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. "Let's go get some grub!" he threw his terrifyingly massive arms into the air. I was just about to follow him as he and Edward filed out when loud shriek pierced the room.

"Cassade! I bought you those shoes _yesterday_" Alice pointed her skinny finger to my black stiletto heels. "You must be going mad if you think I'm going to let you go hunting in those. Haven't you learned anything over the years?"

"Yes" I responded. "Always keep at least a three-mile radius between you and Jasper when you're in…'the mood'" I said unabashedly as my second mother Rosalie, and Jasper tittered behind.

This is one of those times when no matter how small Alice may seem, the looks she gives me _actually_ makes me want to cry.

"Honey, I think you'd better go change before Alice has a heart failure" Rosalie said.

Alice scoffed, "That's physically impossible".

I slowly stepped towards the stairs to my room, my body never turning from her. I placed my hands out in front of me as if she'd attack at moment, earning a few chuckles from my audience.

At the top of the stairs I heard the horn of the presumably expensive car outside and Edward's, "Let's go!"

I laughed evilly to my self. _How's that for being patient,_ I thought knowing that Edward would hear with his mind-reading abilities.

I slipped into my blue flats to match my woven blouse and skinny jeans. I felt the warmth of the strip of light coming through my window on my bare arm. It glittered just slightly, not like the diamond-like sparkles that shine off of Alice's or Esme's skin. It wasn't even as hard; instead it was malleable and warmer than any normal human. Which makes me wonder…………?

Was there some sort of glitch inside me that made unlike others of my kind? Surely other vampires can't feed off sandwiches and soup; or grow at the rate of a speeding car. So what am I? And who created me?

These were the type of questions that haunted me al throughout my fourteen years of age. Where do I belong? Not that I would ever choose to live with anyone other then my loving family, but how long do I have to live--what with this fierce velocity aging? It was something everyone worried about constantly. Each day they could see the change in my growth.

Oh, and school! It starts a couple of days.

Crap.

I'm going into ninth grade and there is nothing worse high school boys with raging hormones. I've watched films about one-nighters and boys' pathetic attempts at picking up "chicks".

My brothers had insisted that I go to an all-girls private school, but I wouldn't have any of it. It's not like school was made for hooking up. And Esme thought it was healthy to be interactive with boys.

Rosalie acted a little different.

She gave a two-hour speech on how sex is wrong when you're too young and about underage drinking and all that. It got annoying immediately, but then Jasper reminded me that she loved and was just trying to protect me.

--And also that I would be on birth control for the rest of my high school experience.

"Beep!" sounded the car outside.

"I'm going!" I shouted back.

Vampires, ugh!

**End of chp.1**

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooo what'd ya think? Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review. EVERY ONE OF YOU COUNT! And thank you for whoever took the time to read this.**

**BTW, there r more plot lines coming up, because Edward and Bella dont get togeather when she's fourteen. (that's practically rape). Her first boyfriend will be Jacob, when Edward leaves her(for some other reason that will be explained later in the story), and she starts to mend from there. And when Edward comes back, well, you'll see...........................*mysterious music***

**And if you haven't noticed, Bella's not as physically disabled as she is in the book. Actually, she's pretty athletic.(and not a complete sped). So that's different. And I'll also try to get everyone's POV in this. Because she develops a srtong relationship with ALL the cullens. (Well, except for Rosalie. She's a real bitch.) lol. "I hate humans!"**

**How did u like my new character? She's kinda like a replacement Renesmee. Except she killed her mom when she was born and doesnt even know it. Oh, well. It WILL be explained. When a certain vampire comes along..................da da da. :D**

**And again plzzzzzzzzz review. thx. **

**XDElisa,**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A;N, YAY! Second chapter! That's a record for me. Anyway, I wasn't sure if I should publish this or just skip to the part where Bella and the Cullens meet, but I just wanted to set things up before the _Cullens_ showed up. Wait let me say that again, _Cullens(lol) _showed up plus I just love writing about the Cullens. I wish they were my family. Anyway, quit reading my ramblings and get to the story. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos! (Admit it. you wish u were her) ;)**

* * *

**BPOV (Bella)**

"Beep!" sounded my alarm clock.

Aw, come on! I could've sworn I had just gone to bed a minute ago. If only I could live in my sleep, heedlessly avoiding the hideous horrors of reality that awaited me if I ever woke up.

Oh—and in case you haven't caught on, that reality would be High School—and all the sluttish cheerleaders and brainless jocks that came with it.

I tried to go back to sleep, covering my head with the multi-colored quilt that had me sweating all night. But my alarm clock wouldn't have that. It continued to get louder for every minute that I didn't get off my butt and turn it off.

And the alarm clock wins!

I sluggishly headed off to the bathroom after I'd shut it off to freshen up for school.

Ugh, school.

Of all the things in the world, High School is the worst thing any human being should ever have to bear.

--Especially, one like me.

I had showered, brushed, and managed to take out _most_ of the tangles caught in my hair before dressing in a casual gray sweat suit. I soon smelled fresh eggs and bacon downstairs and plugged in my ear-phones before heading down.

As depressed as I was, I still had a couple of classical masterpieces saved on my iPod. I'd remembered that it's been a while since I'd done any ballet, so I posed the basic movements as if warming up for my first lesson tomorrow.

Plié, allegro, battement jetté… "Do you ever take that thing off?" Renee asked brusquely.

"I'm just reviewing, mom" pas de bourrée, I stepped

She seemed to be satisfied with the fact that I wasn't sulking in a corner and left me be, only to tell me to help set the table.

As I did, I noticed something a little off about my mother. She wasn't as collected and efficient as before. And by before, I mean a couple of weeks ago. I observed that she was becoming more and more forgetful—uncharacteristically.

I suspected she was stressing over something. Something that might mean a lot to her, but she wouldn't want to get the rest of the family involved so she suffered silently.

Sometimes I wished that somehow, I could do it for her. It would fare better than to see her like this.

But commenting or even bringing up the conversation would immediately trigger her defensive side. And lord knows what happens after that.

She drove me to school our Chevy since Charlie took his fancy, new police car to work. When we arrived, I appraised how tiny the school was—seriously, it was like a miniature apartment—and stepped out of the truck when Renee stopped along the sidewalk.

"'Bye honey, have a good first day" she said if there were any chance at all that that could happen.

"'Bye" I replied after she was already gone.

I turned to face the staring students that were hanging around the parking lot. Most of the girls were giggling—in a rather boorish manner might I add—and whispering presumably insults in each other's ears.

Why did my peers have to be so trashy? I would have been fine with "Hey! Nice to meet you" or "You wanna sit with me at lunch?" But no. Instead I got eye-rolls and sneers all the way down the hallway to class.

But who said I expected Forks to be anything pleasurable anyway? So those snot-nosed jerks can sneer away. It wouldn't make much of a difference in my life.

The minute I walked into my first class—trigonometry—all heads turned my way. I blushed as I speed-walked to Mr. Varner's desk and handed him my slip. (He had a "hello my name is" sticker)

He looked up from his mess of papers. And is-is that a Dorito stain on his shirt—?

"Ah, miss Isabella Swan". It's Bella, you bastard. "You may take an empty seat by the window over there" he pointed to one right beside a girl I recognized from the parking lot. She was repeatedly fixing her blonde hair and flipping it like she was a bobble head.

I sat next to her without complaint nonetheless. And a few minutes passed before she turned to me and asked one of those stupid questions you see on The Hills.

"So, like, you just moved here?" Obviously, bimbo. The whole town has been raving about the new Chief and his family arriving.

"Yeah" I answered. She seemed to be unsatisfied with something, and asked again.

"From where?"

"Phoenix". Maybe if I give short answers, she would get bored and bother someone else.

She frowned for a second, seeming to reassemble her thoughts—that is, if that pea brain of hers can fit any. "But if it's so sunny over there…why are you so pale?" she asked bluntly.

"Well, my mother always says I'm part albino" I joked. Her eyes grew wider.

"You're part albino? That's so weird" I sighed. Are. You. Kidding. Me. "So do you have super powers and stuff?" she continued.

I blinked.

Twice.

The bell rang and I was vaguely aware of Mr. Varner introducing himself when he already had one of those dorky stickers taped to his tucked-in shirt. I slowly turned to face him as he started his lecture on the school rules for us freshmen. Because apparently, we all are completely naïve and don't have the slightest idea of what to do in an oh so humungous school like this one. (In case you didn't catch on—sarcasm)

But he dragged on anyway, and so did the continuation of my sulking.

I sat with the blonde bimbo at lunch, which I soon learned was named Jessica. She'd invited me to her table after our class of Spanish—and yes I did get stuck with her for two classes in a row. I swear, it took forever to convince her that I didn't have any "super powers" or was bitten by a radioactive spider.

So at noon, there were a couple of her friends that I didn't even bother to remember their names. I spent most of the time staring out into space because she and her fellow bimbos were talking animatedly about an upcoming dance.

But I couldn't help noticing a boy who kept looking at me creepy. Not the kind of looks that makes you think he spies on you with binoculars at night—that's only in Disturbia—but the kind that makes you wonder if he's mentally unstable.

The guy had spiky dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He was looking me up and down and in other ways I'd rather not discuss.

Finally, a few minutes before my next class started he caught on my arm. I looked at him questioningly. "I am on fire. Can I run through your sprinkler?" he asked, smirking widely. It was echoed by a string of laughs behind him.

"Excuse me?"

"Really like your peaches, wanna shake your tree?" he said, and the audience laughed again. I really didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what _he_ said. But I was prepared to walk away when a familiar girl walked up from behind me.

"Get lost you geezers. For the last time, we ALL know you have herpes, so go try your pathetic pick up lines somewhere else, perves" she scolded. The huge smile had vanished off the guy's face, and he stalked off with the three or four guys right behind him.

I turned to face her after they were gone, noticing how her eyes transformed from vicious to kind. "Thanks. And by the way I wasn't gonna…" I trailed off suggestively.

"I know. Those guys are always looking for someone to harass. It's easier to avoid them if you've been here since you were born" she smiled genuinely as some of her brunette bangs fell on to her dark eyes. "I'm Angela, by the way" she said.

"Bella"

"I know. You sat at our table" So that's where I knew her from. She seemed much more decent then the pack of Jessica's friends I'd tried to fit her into.

"Oh, yeah. So you off to Biology?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Let's go" she started towards to double doors that exit the cafeteria. Right away, I knew I was going to like this Angela. But don't get any ideas; Forks is _still_ my hell on earth. It just has more perks than I expected.

* * *

**EPOV (Edward)**

I hid patiently behind a scrub of bushes, and the second my prey detected my presence I sprang. It clawed and resisted as I leaped onto its front, knocking it over. Its blows made high-pitched squeals against my chest, and I let it attack until I sensed the least bit of fatigue. That's when I let my razor-sharp teeth sink into its neck. Its echoing roar was interrupted by a gurgle as the warm blood oozed down my throat. When I was finished, there was nothing but a furry corpse lying on the ground.

_Wow. Hungry much, _Emmett thought as I brushed the snow off my shoulders.

"Where are the others?" I said, ignoring his comment.

_Most of them are on the southern part of the mountain. _He picked up a bit from the white that covered up most of area and chucked it at my face, howling with laughter as if my answering glare was inconsequential.

I lifted up a perfectly round snow ball as well, planning to fling it down his throat while he was still sniggering. Though I hated stooping to his level, this was the only way I could seek vengeance without upsetting Esme.

I hurled it directly at his nasal area, where it splattered on his face, transforming it from pale to just plain white.

He continued laughing, which annoyed me more so I rolled my eyes and searched for a new prey.

"You know, Alice is gonna rip your head off. She got that shirt last week or something, and it is totally jacked up" He pointed out when he'd finished.

I examined my ripped and filthy buttoned up flannel shirt and braced myself for an Alice-style rebuke. I expected her to hurl me into the snow, but nothing came from the unbelievably annoying pixie. Instead, I saw her receiving a vision.

"_But I can't—I never learned" the girl spluttered._

"_Well, then I'll teach you" I saw myself say. I took hold of both her hands and planted her feet on top of mine. "See. I knew you could do it" The girl chuckled. We two waltzed for a few seconds before I twirled and lifted her up in to the beat of Debussy._

"_Wow" the girl blinked with genuine astonishment. "You're really good at this" her eyes were still on our swaying feet. "But I shouldn't be surprised. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were superman" our eyes locked at the last word. I scoffed at her wide of the mark classification._

"_What I find completely obscene is the fact that you see me as this angelic Hercules when really…you should be running away, screaming in terror" I said thoughtfully. _

"_I thought you would say something like that" she replied with an unsettling cheerfulness._

"_And yet, here you are" I sighed._

The premonition ended. Alice was immediately at my side. _I have no idea where that came from, but this girl-- do you know her?_ She thought anxiously.

"I'm afraid not"

_Well from what I've seen, she's going to change all of us. And it's going to be huge, Edward_

For a moment I was taken aback. It was hard to believe that a person that I haven't seen a day before in my life could make such a big impact on my life. But what if this girl knew the truth about us, or merely had suspicions? Then it would be possible that we would take drastic measures to keep her from finding out. Though, in the vision, she seemed to _know_ what I was; and was strangely…contented with the situation.

The idea of any human-being knowingly being within a ten-mile radius of a vampire immediately terminated the possibility.

_Should I warn the others? _

I thought about that for a moment. It's true that Alice's visions are subjective, and highly unlikely that that I would gain any close relationship with a human. For all I knew, this could be another accidental encounter with the girl.

"Alice, I don't think it's a case that requires attention" I said.

_But you were _dancing, she objected. I sighed, giving it an afterthought.

"It isn't necessary to alarm everyone over something that may or may not be threat. For now, I think we should just keep on the sentinel, Alice" I decided.

She sighed mentally. _All right. But it's on you, Edward. _And she was off. I saw her launch herself at a mammal in the distance. Although I'd decided to brush the thought away, those deep, brown eyes kept finding their way to mind every now and then.

**End of chapter**

* * *

**So, better? How'd you like Mike's pick-up lines. lol. Bella will get a better view on things later on when edward shows up and everything in the world is !perfect! again. lol. And some may think that Edward's getting feelings for her too soon but he's just _interested_ and trust me, he goes through many different stages before he realises that he loves her in _that_ way. And Jacob wont come till waaaaaaaaay later so dont get ur hopes up for all you on the Jacob team.**

**ps. New Moon is coming out in 36 DAYS! whoot whoot! **

**pss. OH! nd I almost forgot, plllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**luv,**

**Elisa XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A;N, Let's here a round of applause. (clapps) My THIRD chapter!!!!!!! So for anyone who's good at beta-ing, i kinda need 1 since my has abandoned me. She admitted yesderday that she hasn't really been reading it thouroughly nd I probably wouldn't read her story eaither. That's not true! I would have but now i'm not. humph! But anyway, if ur interested, I could really use some help.**

**ps. I posted visuals on the characters outfits(only the ones I described), I'll try to get everyone next time especially Bella but she'd still depressed so u wont be seeing her without sweats for a while. XD **

**pss. Srry 4 the AN ramblings nd the fact tht i'm taking my frustrations out on u. :( Enjoy the story!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos!**

* * *

**CPOV (Cassade)** **Chapter 3**

"Let's go, Honey. We're going to be late" I heard Rosalie yell from downstairs. I permitted myself one last glance at myself in the life-size mirror.

Strapless Sweetheart Dress, check, matching leggings, check, jean jacket, check, warm boots, check.

"I'll be right down" I hollered back as I readjusted my jacket. I didn't know what was making me so jumpy or rather, excited, for lack of a better word, for the first day of high school. Perhaps, it consists of the fact that it is my first year with my family?

--My first year that I would be able to act like a teen, although my mind reached that stage years ago. Or maybe it was just the nerves…or maybe it was just Jasper who is messing with me because of how utterly bored he was. God, sometimes I get so annoyed with his ability to dysfunction people's feelings that I ought to present to him a Civil War puzzle just to get him something to do.

I was about to exit the door when I remembered my lucky necklace that Rose had given me for my fifth birthday. She'd said it was an heirloom she'd kept for ages and wanted me to have it. So I took it from my jewelry box and draped the golden brown band around my neck.

I skidded down the staircase with newfound enthusiasm as my 'siblings' joined me in the living room. I only had time to blink when Esme locked her arms around me in a jovial embrace. "I can't believe my baby's going to High School. Oh, look at you—you look gorgeous, honey" she gushed.

Behind me, Alice beamed. "I helped her pick out the outfit. Lord knows what would have happened if she dressed herself" she said superciliously. I noticed her less-than casual outfit which was a thigh-length mini-skirt and blouse topped off with a leathery vest and five-inch heels. She skipped lithely over to Jasper's side as they exited the house and took her Porsche to school.

Rosalie beckoned for me to follow as well as she and Emmett prepared to leave and join Edward who was already in his Volvo. She smiled approvingly as soon as she spotted her necklace and kissed my forehead while we walked. "See you, later" Esme called as she and Carlisle waved at the door.

Edward purred the car to life as soon as he saw us approaching in the rear-view mirror. "Might I ask what in the world took you all so drearily long?" he asked gallingly when I sat in the back seat with Rose.

"Would you stop being so obnoxious? We have plenty of time before school starts and you're complaining because we girls had some morning preparations to do" she said.

"_Girls_" Edward scoffed as he drove out of the garage. Rosalie scowled the whole ride there but said nothing, allowing Emmett to reprimand Edward for being so insensitive to our needs. Or maybe she was yelling stuff at him in her mind that she'd rather I not hear, I couldn't tell.

Except, we all knew the reason; that Rose would trade anything to be a human, to have _real_ children and a short, but meaningful life. That's why I knew that as annoyed as Edward was, he still felt just a tad guilty because no one knew more about it than he did.

Forks High wasn't nearly as good as I expected. The whole school would fit into my room alone. I stepped out of the car as the humans gawked and stared at the new kids, and I hid behind Rose and Emmett as we walked towards the Front Office as if walking down the red carpet.

I analyzed each of my family member's expression; Emmett looking menacingly buff and outright proud of it, Alice had completely unfocused eyes while clinging to Jasper who was again struggling not to drain these humans dry.

I caught Edward giving me a sideways glance, as if scolding me for such use of words. _What? It's _my_ mind, _I thought. He rolled his eyes, but otherwise was bored rigid. It was as if this was purgatory and he'd gone through it so much that it's gotten him numb. He raised his left cheek a bit, as if to say, "You're dead right".

It didn't surprise me how Rosalie used her hypnotizing vampire influence to get all the males drooling and bent to her will. I saw how one of the seniors gazed at her bare legs under the elongated shirt and mini-skirt as we passed him and kept at it until Emmett put his arm around her shot daggers in his direction. I thought I saw a wet spot in his crotch, but couldn't be sure.

We arrived at the office and met up with middle-aged, red-haired woman who was shuffling several papers in her drawer. When she looked up and saw the six seemingly god-like creatures standing before her, she fixed her red suit jacket and smiled invitingly. "Can I help you?" she asked gazing directly at Edward. A normal human might only have seen a perfectly polite smile, but I saw the slight grimace as he read the presumably fanatical thoughts from the woman.

"Yes, actually, we're new students here arriving a bit late" he said smoothly. "Would you be so kind as to present to us our schedules to us, Mrs. Cope" he said with that signature crooked smile of his.

"Who's…?" the woman seemed confused for a few seconds until she checked her name tag and laughed at her own stupidity. "Mrs. Cope. Yes, that's me" Edward laughed along courteously, though the rest of us were trying to hold back our otherwise raucous laughter—and not for the same reason.

The woman seemed to twirl around aimlessly for a while until she finally gained back her senses and gave us our papers. "Here we are" she said as she handed them to us. "Have a terrific first day" she waved a little too enthusiastically.

"Where are you going to first?" Rosalie asked as soon as we exited the room.

"Um…" I analyzed the sheet. "Biology" I said.

"Well, we'll meet up with you at lunch. Call me if anything" she hugged me and headed off in the opposite direction that I was supposed to be going to. Rose and Jasper were supposedly seniors, while Emmett, Edward and Alice were juniors and I freshman; so therefore I'm the youngest politically _and_ technically.

Alice kissed my cheek and fled with Emmett who gave me a bear hug. "Don't get into any trouble, all right? But if you happen to run into some, use protection!" I rolled my eyes as he grinned like an idiot. Alice thwacked him in the head and gave me her final farewell.

"Let's go, Eddie. Walk me to class?" I said as he groaned at the dreaded nickname.

"I'd rather let you walk around the building blindly" he growled as I laughed. "But since Rosalie _is_ your mother. And I do like my Volvo in one piece, sure" he said easily.

"I love you too" I said cheerfully while skipping and swinging our entwined hands all the way in a very Alice-like manner. **(A; N, She just held his hand to be annoying. Not anything like **_**that**_**at all. BTW, what's it called when u have an affair with a relative? Just wonderin. lol)**

**

* * *

**

BPOV (Bella)

I trudged to my next class with Jessica as we exited Mr. Varner's unbelievably menial class. For the millionth time, I know that four right triangles make a 360 degree angle!

So in Spanish I took notes on the stem-changing verbs when Jessica and her posses started their own little gossip conversation.

"Omigod, He is so h-o-t-t!" she gushed as the other girls swooned.

"And so are his brothers but not nearly as much" said the other one.

"I heard his big sis was a bitch though" Jessica said.

"That won't be a problem. He can choose his own girlfriends, can't he?" said another one as Jessica peeled a squealing laugh.

"As if he would ever go out with _you_" she said condescendingly.

"Remember when the time when Lauren had a thing for him?"

"Oh please. She doesn't even live in Forks anymore"

"But you still see her, right?"

"Of course I still"— Jessica was cut off by a loud "shhh" from Ms. Gonzales.

"If you want to talk, you may do so in detention" she scolded. Jessica immediately shut up after that. And only once did I think of her description of "hott". Maybe he was a drop-out and came back to sell crack in the hallways because he couldn't make a decent living before that. Or maybe he's an Australian nude model. I continued to think of the possibilities until bell rang and I headed off to gym.

We hadn't done much in that class except do a couple of laps and a general exercise routine.

Behind me while doing jumping jacks, _Mike _kept shooting glares at me, as if I were some kind of enemy. I was strangely contended with the idea of him being an ass to me instead of a perverted ass. It was as if he was never told off for idiotically hitting on girls.

We'd played volley-ball at the last fifteen minutes of class. I was prancing sideways on the court for the upcoming ball when something hard hit my head. As disoriented as I was, I could recognize Mike's blonde spikes in my blurred vision.

"What the hell, Swan!" he said rubbing his head.

"Oh, shut up. You're the one on the wrong side of the court" I yelled, getting up.

"_You're_ the one who can't take a joke" If I weren't so annoyed I would have laughed at how stupid he was being. So he was infuriated not because we had clashed our heads together, but because he still felt the rejection from yesterday.

"Get a life, _Newton_" I said using the same scathing tone. "You're just upset because you can't get a girl. Big surprise" he raised his upper lip into a snarl, but I continued. "But guess what? You're just a low-life loser who can't accept the fact that NO ONE wants you" I spat.

For a moment I was a little apprehensive because he looked like he was going to smash something, as if that would do much of an impact.

Finally, he shoved me onto the floor and yelled, "Screw you! Have a nice life being alone because no one wants you either" he blew off steam, and then realized the people that were approaching and fled.

As everyone yelled murmured frantically and Coach Clapp screamed at Mike for putting his hands on a girl, I just sat there numbly at the truth of his words.

_No one wanted me_. I was useless, a nobody. I had nothing to do here except be morose in my own little world where nothing mattered.

I walked stiffly to the girls' locker room and was prepared to change from my gym uniform to my usual sweats when I caught sight of movement.

She progressed gracefully and with deliberate slowness across the concrete, her expression a mixture of uncertainty and astonishment. Something about her sleek, black hair and her river-blue eyes kept me from lashing out at her.

"Bella?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

I jumped back, startled. "How do you--?"

"Bella, is it really you?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I'm going to ask again. How do you know my name?" I said, accentuating each word.

She smiled slothfully this time, though her glistening eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears. "Didn't I tell you? I'll always be with you, Bella" she said. "Forever".

I gasped, and then again as I was suddenly locked in a tight embrace. "Cassade! Oh my goodness, Cassade!" I cried.

"Yes, I'm here. It's me" she soothed, though she was the one crying. I also let a few drops escape as the memories flooded in like a tidal wave. I couldn't believe how lucky I'd gotten. The girl I thought I would never see again was here in Forks. _In Forks_! It was either a dream, or a beautiful nightmare. (**A; N, yes I know I got that from Beyonce's song. XD).**

"How did you end up here?" she asked after a few seconds of hugs and cries.

I sniffed. "Long story. Long story short, you'll hate it here. It's lurid" I said, though I didn't feel as depressed as I sounded.

"Not with you here. We'll have plenty of time to catch up. Oh my god, I still can't believe we're here together!" she exclaimed.

"I know. It's been ages. And you look awesome" I said as I appraised her tastefully put together outfit. I'd often wished I could have the guts to pull something like that off but I never thought it would be necessary.

"Thank you. Come on" she took my hand. "Let's go to lunch. I don't wanna starve you" she said as we went through the double doors that entered cafeteria.

**End of Chapter**

**

* * *

**

So, Mike's a real asshole, huh? But dont worry, he'll be taken care of. ;) Oh nd Cassade nd Bella got reunited! YAY!

plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!! thx

luv,

Elisa


	4. Chapter 4

******A;N, All right. Fourth Chap. I'm on a roll here. This one should be better because I got a new Beta! whoo! Her screen name is Completely Dipendente and she rocks. *Lots a' luv* **

**ps. I didn't make any new visuals cuz' it's still in the same scenery. But i promise some more soon. =D**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos!**

* * *

BPOV (Bella)

**Chapter** **four**

As we entered, every pair of eyes fell on us, and the warmth crept upon my cheeks. I was more than well aware of Jessica and her table staring, jaw-dropped, at our entrance. "I want you to meet my family. You don't mind sitting with us, do you? Do your friends expect you to sit with them?" she said uneasily as I glanced back at Jessica's shocked expression.

"Naw. They'll survive," I said, and we carried on. She pointed to the lunch line where we got behind a small, spiky-haired girl and a lanky boy, who flanked on her left.

"Oh! Alice, Jasper," Cassade called as the two turned around. They were as stunning as she was, though the girl whom I presumed was named Alice, had golden orbs and Jasper plain black. "Bella, meet my adoptive brother and sister, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale," Cassade spoke as Alice smiled excitedly.

"Hello!" she beamed.

"Hey…" I said, awkwardly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." No matter how refined Jasper seemed, his rigid and overly controlled stance intimidated me.

"You two know each other?" Alice prompted.

"She was my best friend when I was younger. And we're now officially reunited," Cassade responded proudly as I returned a smile.

"Wonderful. I'll see you both at the table, then!" She waved as she and Jasper left with their food, hand-in-hand.

I'd gotten a pizza and fruit, but Cassade said she didn't feel like eating.

"You really not gonna eat anything?" I insisted.

"No thanks, I had a big breakfast," She assured. "They're right over there." She pointed to a table on the far end of the room where five, transcendent-looking teenagers sat, watching us warily. As we got closer, I spotted Jasper and Alice beside each other, and then a huge boy with scary biceps and deep dimples. He had a girl sat on his lap; she was blonde, statuesque, and unlike anything I had ever seen.

And then there was the last one. One with untidy bronze hair and amber eyes that burned with sheer boredom. He not only caught, but _held_ my attention until the big one grinned widely.

"Hey! Cassade, where ya been?" he said. He caught sight of me and didn't miss the chance to voice his curiosity, "And who might this be?" he said.

"Guys, this is Bella. I've knew her back when I was a kid. Back in Phoenix—before Carlisle found me," she introduced. I paid attention as she recited the names of her brothers and sisters. She had so many; ones that I definitely would try to remember.

"…Emmett, Rosalie," she pointed to the big guy and girl on top of him. Wait, that didn't come out right. "Alice and Jasper—well, you've already met them. And Edward," She said at last. He didn't answer at first, his expression a mixture of curiosity and total concentration. His face hardened into an unsatisfied scowl, as if he couldn't quite figure something out. Suddenly, his whole body froze. His eyes seemed to grow darker as his hand clenched into an unyielding fist. "Excuse me." He struggled to get the words out as he sprang to his feet and all but ran out the cafeteria door.

The last look he'd given me—one that will be plastered in my memories for a while—was a look of pure hatred. His eyes burned with rage, something I couldn't quite put into place. Why would I be of any reason for him to hate me when he didn't so much as say "hi"?

Cassade either didn't see, or chose not to acknowledge her stepbrother's behaviour and continued to talk animatedly. But I was too stunned to say much that lunch hour.

_He left because of me. Why me?_

* * *

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

I had absolutely no idea why Cassade had had the sheer audacity to bring that _human_ to our table. I also didn't know why Edward had fled, but that wasn't why I was incensed.

How many times have I told Cassade not to gain too close relationships with humans? I tell her over and over again, because the same thing happens every time.

She finds a friend, they become immensely close, we end up moving, and she gets devastated over the fact that she had to leave her and blah blah blah. We've all been through it several times. Even so, she continues to disobey me.

"Awww, isn't that cute? Cassade's found her long-lost friend that she used to share lollypops with!" Emmett said as Cassade rolled her eyes and the girl laughed (I know I should be calling her by her name, but who gives a damn?).

"Forgive my brother. He can be a bit…" Cassade trailed off.

"Funny? Charming? Entertaining?" Emmett bounced his brows up and down a couple of times in a way that made you want to slap him.

"I was going to say douche," Cassade growled as he grinned wider. I gave her a warning look, and that shushed her immediately.

"So, _Bella_, where did you say you were from?" I asked.

"Um…Phoenix?" Her response sounded like a question. I smiled at myself when I realized I'd already made her _scared_ of me.

Good.

Cassade immediately realized the situation and tried to change the atmosphere. "So, I saw the incident at gym today with Mike. That jerk." She exclaimed.

"Yeah…well." She shrugged.

"What happened?" Alice spoke.

"Some creep tried to pick a fight with her and pushed her to the ground." Cassade said his name with revulsion.

Alice frowned, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She said with grave concern that I didn't understand.

"I'm okay. Its fine—"

"What's his problem!" Cassade said, a little too loudly, "What did you ever do to him?" She demanded.

"He was angry with me because I turned him down yesterday. It's no big deal." Bella tried to shrug it off, but Cassade wouldn't have any of it.

"That bastard!" she yelled.

"Unbelievable," Alice agreed, shaking her head. Cassade glared across the room where Mike sat with his buddies. They were slipping strings of noodles down their noses and wearing all kinds of foods.

"I ought to take that pizza and shove it up his—"

"Cassade, that's enough." I said icily. She crossed her arms, and continued to glower.

"Well, any friend of Cassade's is a friend of mine. So I say we gave this guy an idea of what would happen when someone messes with a Cullen…" Emmett rubbed his hands slyly.

"Oh no," Alice giggled.

"This ought to be interesting." Jasper spoke for the first time. I saw Bella look at him curiously, as if she never thought that he would take any interest in anything that would involve her. And come to think of it, neither did I.

"Wait—what? What are you thinking, Emmett?" Cassade said, though she was smiling. I rolled my eyes and sighed; this was exactly the kind of thing they did when she was younger. Oh, the horrid memories of the two putting bleach in everyone's shampoo.

"Let's just say that we're gonna see a new side of Newton," he said.

"What?" the whole table said in unison. He burst out laughing as if anyone got his joke.

"I dunno. I got it from a movie."

"Guys, I don't think this is such a good—" the bell sounded, interrupting Bella from whatever statement she was about to make.

"Gotta go. Don't wanna be late for English. You coming, Bella?" Cassade said.

"Actually, no. I have Bio," Bella said apologetically.

"Then I'll see you after class," she waved at the rest of us and the two of them went their separate ways. I prepared to go to my next class of Chemistry when Alice caught my arm.

"Where's Edward? He behaved so strangely," she mused.

"I don't know. Perhaps he's in his car. He probably couldn't stand to be with that _girl_ for so long," I groaned. Alice frowned disapprovingly.

"Bella's a nice girl. What's _really_ bothering you?" she asked. And, before I could answer, Jasper broke into the conversation with a look I could perceive to be worry.

"What is it?" I asked concernedly.

"It's Edward. Something went really wrong," he confessed darkly.

"What did you feel?" Alice said.

He paused for a second; thinning my patience, "Blood lust. Strongest that it's ever been." He shook his head.

"It was that Bella girl. I knew there was something wrong with her from the moment I met her!" I accused.

"Will you stop being so ignorant?" Alice snapped.

"I'm not! If she hadn't suddenly showed up into our lives then none of this would have happened," I flung at her.

"So you resort to being overly vulgar to her? To be completely obscene to someone over something they can't control?" she challenged. For a moment I was stunned. Not necessarily because of her words, but because of my suddenly harsh quarrel with the one person—aside from Emmett—that I've been closest to for approximately the past century. And for what? An insignificant human. I didn't say much to contradict her after that realization. "Do you know where he's gone?" I said to Jasper, though my eyes never left the floor.

"I have a hunch he's in his car, though I can't be sure," he said.

"He can't have left," Alice broke in, "He knows that would gain attention. It's not like him to act so recklessly," she reasoned.

"All right. For now, you guys go to class and I'll find him and try to bring him back," Emmett suggested heroically.

"Then it's settled." I finalized.

"What about Cass? Should we tell her?" Alice said.

"Of course we should tell her! She should know the amount of strain it exerts upon us to fit in now that she's with Bella. What with Edward running off to god knows where," I said. Alice lips pouted slightly, but she said nothing. She headed to Calculus as the rest of us continued as if it were any other day.

* * *

** A;N Like it hate it? Tell me ur thoughts. **

**Ps. Did anyone watch NM?????? I was absolutely AMAZING! I'm seriously considering switching to the Jacob team now. XD (Nd it's not just because when he was shirtless his biceps were like "Kaboom! nd POw!", nd when Edward was shirtless u could see his belly nd chest hair) Somepeople think chest hair is atractive but i think it's gross. Who agrees? couldn't u ever get dandruff on it or something? IDK. It's not something i hav experience with. :s**

**Pss. Nd can u believe tht hundreds of people read my story but only five(four, cuz my new beta reviewed twice. again, she rocks) reviewed? Tht sucks. C'mon, u can do better than tht. so plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review! It makes m feel like my writes are worthwile.**

**luv,**

** Elisa**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know. I haven't updated in like forever. My internet's been broken or whatever for about two weeks. But anyway, I'm gonna try to update for regularly because I have the next few chapters already typed. It's just a long process to actually send it to my beta and have her edit it and . But any, here you are. Chp. 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos!**

**

* * *

**

EPOV (Edward) Chapter 5

I struggled to place my mind elsewhere as the thirst for her blood hit me like a thousand knives whilst I sat in my Volvo in the parking lot. The memory was still there; the loud pulse of her heart, the smell of her _throat_. It took all the self-control I could muster not to suck her dry right then and there, in front of all those humans who would witness my monstrous ways.

But I resisted. I wouldn't jeopardize all of my family's attempts to live a somewhat normal life. And I refuse to shatter all of Carlisle's accomplishments because of my weakness.

Every breath I took added another jab of pain in my dead lungs as I fought back the aching thirst. But through all the torment and searing pain, I still felt loathing for the girl.

Why did she have to exist? Why did she have to smell so good, good enough to ruin everything?

Though I couldn't help myself; I knew that my hatred for the girl was a vain attempt to distract myself. It definitely justified killing her.

But who was I kidding? I knew I couldn't stay there any longer. Maybe I could move to Alaska, with Tanya and her coven. Esme won't be particularly pleased but—

There as a harsh rap on my windshield. I looked up to find none other than Emmett peering through the glass. He opened the car door, letting a fresh breeze of the cold, fall air inside and sat next to me in the passenger's seat.

"Hey, Edward, man, you okay?" he asked.

I let out a shaky breath. "What was that about? You got everyone freaked," he continued. It wasn't until now that I realized I'd made a hasty, conspicuous leave.

"I need to get out of here," I said abruptly.

"'kay. But you need to check out at the front desk first. I'll take care of it. You just look really sick," he instructed.

He hadn't understood exactly what I'd meant when I said I needed to leave, but he didn't need to know that right this moment.

We stood out of the car and I followed him to the office building, not permitting myself to breath.

I put on my best ailing face and my arm over Emmett's shoulder as he walked my limp-looking body inside.

The receptionist--Mrs. Cope--, looked up from her computer, and shaped her mouth into a horrified _O_. "Oh dear god, what happened? Is he all right?" she said as she notified the nurse.

"He fainted. I think he's too sick to be here," Emmett replied as he set me on crackly paper in the nurse's office. "Do you mind if he's excused from class? I'll drive him home myself," he said eagerly.

"Of course," she went to go write something up in her notepad and gestured for us to leave. "Can't he walk?" she said, after some hesitation.

I deliberately took some time before answering, then opened my eyes and said, "I think, yes." I got up and nodded my thanks to the nurse.

"All right. Feel better."

* * *

It had been a silent ride home, but as I reached the front steps to our home Emmett got back in his jeep.

"Are you going back to school?" I asked.

"Yeah. Rose'll be expecting an update on you. Anything you'd like me to pass by?"

"I'm leaving, Emmett." I said slowly. "If I stay here, all of you will be put of danger of exposal. I know that if I stay here; go to school with her everyday…"

"Wait, Bella? Is that who…?" I nodded slightly.

"I wouldn't be able to control myself around her. And you all don't have to leave because of me. That's unjust. Me leaving seems like the only solution. I know it may seem hard, but it's for the best. I'm hoping that you all will understand."

"Is she that…alluring? I mean you—"

"I don't quite know why I'm so drawn to her, but I know what has to be done," I concluded.

"Edward…" he cautioned.

"—don't try to stop me, Emmett. I'm doing this for all of us." I whizzed away from him to my car, and drove as fast and as long as it would allow before taking the rest of the journey on foot.

**BPOV (Bella) **

All through Biology I was distracted. We were watching a movie, which I knew I would be tested on later, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to care.

_What was his problem? Did I smell? Was there something in my teeth?_

"Bella? Bella!" It was Angela's voice that snapped me out of my reverie. "The class is over. C'mon," she said, as I shuffled my papers and followed her out the door. I hadn't even stepped out of the building when Jessica appeared in front Angela and I.

"How come you were sitting with the _Cullens_ at lunch today?" she said suspiciously, as her two other posses listened closed on her side.

I shrugged. "Cassade invited me to." She narrowed her eyes, as if I'd said something I shouldn't have.

"Is that what her name is? What did they say to you? Tell me _everything,_" she said.

"Nothing. We just got to know each other," I said, apprehensive now.

"BTW, the Cullens don't get to know _anybody_. You must think you're _so _great now that you're sitting at their table," she said grimly.

"Jessica, they're normal people, just like you and me. What difference does it make?" I said.

"Everything! The Cullens are—" she stopped talking, as if the breath got knocked out of her. She stared fixedly past me, so I turned to see Cassade standing not two feet behind me.

"Hi, Bella. Hope I'm not interrupting anything!" I thought I saw a sparkle in her eye as her gaze swept upon Jess and her blonde bimbos. They each shook their heads ferociously.

"Of course not, Cassade. We were just talking about how totally fab your shoes are," she gushed. I rolled my eyes. Sheesh, she was a fake! Though I couldn't help but notice that Jessica seemed a little afraid of Cassade.

She'd smiled her thanks, but turned her attention to me, "Are you doing anything Saturday?" she asked, her eyes shimmering with excitement.

"No. I don't think so." I hadn't even finished my sentence and she was squealing with delight.

"Fantastic! Let's have a slumber party! We can do our nails, stay up late and watched movies—Oh! And Esme can order Italian food! It'll be so much fun. Alice and Rose'll be there. And maybe Emmett, Jazz and Edward, but I'm towards a girls' night only." It all came out in such a rush that I laughed at her enthusiasm. I couldn't be of much company for a slumber party.

I stopped her in the middle of her garrulousness, "Slumber party it is."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, thanks. I see my m--step-mom pulling up," I said.

"Okay then, bye! See you tomorrow!" She waved and met up with Rosalie who was getting into a king-sized jeep in the parking lot.

I'd completely forgotten that Angela and the blonde bimbos were still there. "Umm…I gotta go," I said, as the familiar Chevy approached the sidewalk.

Angela waved as I heard Jessica muttering about me not being _cool_ enough to go to a slumber party.

"Hey, Hun," Renee greeted. Her eyes seemed to take me in. "You look a little…keyed up," she commented as we drove.

"A little. I saw my friend Cassade--from when I used to be at an orphanage--and hung out with her today," I squealed. And then frowned.

_I'm Bella. I don't _squeal.

"That's great. Did you meet her family?"

"Yeah, they're pretty nice," With one distinct exception.

* * *

"Hurry, mom. I'm late!" I yelled as we entered the humongous building of Balletomania. My mom was right. The walls were all elegantly decorated with intricate spirals and pictures of Angels dancing and singing. There was a slender, blonde receptionist at desk that sat at the bottom of a gold staircase.

I was already in my black leotard with my stuff packed into my duffel bag inside. Renee skipped inside looking flushed; but hey, that's what you get when your watch is an hour late. We'd had ten minutes to pack everything and then fifteen to get from Forks to Port Angles. We practically ran towards the desk, panting.

"Hi, I'm here to check my daughter in for Ballet lessons with…" She took out a card, and struggled to read the small letters. "Madame Zerone?"

"Name please," said the blonde.

"Renee Swan and the dance student is Isabella Swan," she answered mechanically.

"All right! Madame Zerone's class is up the stairs and to your right in studio 154," she instructed.

"Thank you very much." Renee rushed up the staircase speedily, "The Ballet classes are at four to five, everyday. But vocal classes are six to seven Tuesdays and Wednesdays," I could barely make out her words; she was talking too rapidly and hushed. "That gives you time to go home and shower. Piano lessons are Mondays and Fridays, same time as the singing lessons—" She quit talking as we approached a glass-paned window of about a dozen dancers, not much older than I, moving to the instruction of a middle-aged, curly-haired woman with a fierce physique.

Renee turned to me then, "Go on. The schedules will get easier, I promise." She kissed my forehead before I stepped inside.

"You're late." I gasped as the lady whom I presumed to be Madame Zerone stood a few feet from me. She was heavily accented with French, and the power in her echoing voice had me stuttering.

"I-I'm sorry," I said.

"I did not ask you to be remorseful. I am forewarning you to relinquish any habit of being late to my class. I do not cope with tardiness." She accentuated each word, and I got a closer glimpse of her blood-red lips and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a similar outfit to the rest of us though hers was more complex with rune-like designs on it. "Are we understood Ms…?"

"Bella," I said. "Bella Swan."

"Bella." She repeated. "Be sure to meet my conditions. For now, find a spot and begin on our lesson," she said. I hastily moved to one corner of the room, set down my stuff, and turned to face her retreating figure. "And I do believe we started this advanced class numerous weeks ago; do not think you can just join my class by just showing up. Try to keep up," she called over her shoulder.

Suddenly she spun around in one fluid movement, her eyes swept upon the course group, with not so much as a glance my way.

"Arabesque." She instructed. The students--including me--lifted one leg up behind and stood on the other until she shouted the next ballet position. "Battement développé…fondu…frappé." The rest of us danced accordingly to her French ballet terms while our legs did a series of flips, turns and complex flicks. These were all ones I've done before, and, before I knew it she was looking straight at me. And I mean _straight_ at me, as if I were the only one dancing. She didn't look too surprised; as a matter of fact she was nodding her head approvingly.

Suddenly, her expression turned unfathomable. She walked a little closer to me and yelled, "Coupé et Fouetté!" I was a little out of breath, and startled by the sudden change of difficulty. I did as she told anyway, which was a convoluted string of dance moves that ended with a ten-second plié.

I could no longer hear her voice, only my ragged panting after the prestigious workout. The room was in an eerie silence I hadn't noticed before. I held my pose, but opened my eyes deliberately slow. It was then that I noticed every pair of eyes was on me, expressions ranging from shock, to high regard, to annoyance.

I looked at Madame Zerone, who had her eyebrows raised and had the same look of astonishment as the class.

Oh my god, did I just dance in front of the whole class?

I felt my face getting red. "Um…Madame Zerone, why aren't the rest of them doing it?" I asked, stupidly. For the first time, she actually looked like she was smiling. Even if it was just raising her cheeks a little. "Well, Ms. Swan, it is rather hard to do something you haven't learned yet," she quipped. I stared jaw-dropped. What was going on?

"You mean they haven't learned it yet?"

"Indeed. I thought it too difficult for a class of minors." She gave me a funny look, as if seeing me for the first time. I was aware of one particular girl in front row glaring daggers at me, like I'd stolen her spotlight or something along those lines. I ducked my head shyly. She could have it; I didn't need this.

"Well, then why--?"

"Miss Swan!" Her loud and commanding voice made me stop short.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to my ballet class." If I wasn't so intimidated by my professional surroundings, I would have jumped up and down in the air like a high school cheerleader after a game.

There were murmured conversations going on and gasps of wonder throughout the class.

"Thank you, Madame Zerone." She nodded

"All right, class. I expect to see you all for our next lesson, and _don't_ be late." She looked my way sternly, but was otherwise a tad playful.

I went to collect my things as the class emptied the studio. I couldn't believe I made it! This was unreal; first Cassade, and now this. I was seriously considering not being depressed anymore.

"…That's her." That perky voice was way too recognizable. I looked up in time to see a familiar blonde walk up with three other girls. "Jessica?! What are you doing here?" I did _not_ want to deal with her air-head-ness during my ballet classes, the only time where I can detach myself self from reality.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Are you stalking me or something? Because if you are, it _so_ doesn't make up for ditching me for that Cassade girl." She rolled her eyes, though something was different about her. She was wearing the same uniform as the rest of, and she was still as obnoxious and annoying as usual…

"What? No, I'm not. I didn't even know you took lessons," I said, as I pinpointed the other blonde next to her, whom I distinctly remembered, from her glaring at me from across the room.

"Whatever." That's it! Back in Forks, she seemed to always have posses following her around, always in the center of at least two bimbos. But, looking at her beside the other blond, she looked like _she_ was the posse, and the other girl was the queen bimbo.

I took another look at her, and saw that she was fairly slim with curly, cascading, highlighted, blonde hair. Her hazel eyes stared straight at me, as if sizing me up.

"So, you're Bella, right?" I nodded as she went on. "I'm Lauren, Lead Dancer. Jessica's told me _so_ much about you. I gotta give you props on your dancing; it must be a drag to move on those skinny, little chicken legs," she said, rashly, although there was a smile kept in place.

"Excuse me?" Who the hell does she think she is?

"It's always good to know those before we get into the _real_ stuff," she said haughtily. "I personally think that all newcomers should know it. You know how little experience with Ballet they have," she said, as Jessica nodded like an obsessed fan.

"Last time I checked, I was the only one who knew those moves, Miss Queen Bee." I retorted. The students that hadn't left yet gasped and were now circling us to witness the dispute. Apparently, _nobody_ talks to Almighty Lauren like that.

"Don't think just because you showed your dumb little princess moves, you're gonna come in here act like you own this class. Cuz' I got news flash for you, snitty little rat face; I'm _the_ Queen Bee. And you just bought yourself a one-way ticket to hell," she spat, in way that I think was supposed to scare me.

With a flip of her hair, she and her clique stormed off, each passing me dirty looks.

After they left, my remaining boldness and tranquility evaporated. What had I just gotten myself into? If only I could keep my big-ass mouth shut. Then maybe I wouldn't have made enemies on my first day.

**End of Chapter**

**What do you think ,huh? Lol The last part is a bit of a foreshadow. I personally think that my first eight or so chapters are kinda boring and nothing compared to what I have planned. So I'm counting on u guys to get through this with me. XD**

**--Elisa**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos!

* * *

**APOV (Alice)** **Chapter 6**

"Is it true? Is he gone?" I asked frantically to no one in particular.

As soon as I'd seen Edward leave I raced home from school only to find my family dismantled with stress. Emmett was sitting on the staircase with his heads in his hands, Rosalie patting a weeping Cassade. "It's okay, baby." I heard her utter repeatedly.

"Yes, Alice. It's true," Carlisle responded, tightening his grip on Esme's shoulders. Only she knew what it was like to lose not one, but two sons.

"It's my fault…" Emmett broke in. I'd never seen him in such anguish. "I followed him to Alaska, and tried to get him to come back. But he said he was staying, and told me to leave. I shouldn't have given up. I should have-"

"No, Emmett. None of this is of your blame. I know you all might not agree with it, but Edward has made his own decision and we must respect that decision," Carlisle said dejectedly, but with definite resolution.

"But we can't just let him leave!" Cassade cried, her red and tear struck face tortured. "He's my brother, he's-he's family!" she said as she broke into another sob.

"I know, sweetheart. And I know it hurts, but he says it's for all of us," her father soothed. Her face softened, and she sat back down with Rosalie who was struggling to keep her under control. Suddenly, I got the feeling Jasper was also struggling to keep her from ripping her hair out.

"What do you mean 'for all of us'?" She looked quizzically into the faces of her family members. First at me and Jazz, then Rose, then Emmett. Her eyes rested on Carlisle, "Dad?"

He inhaled, "Cass, Edward is having a hard time with his…bloodlust," he said, cryptically.

"He's been dealing with it for over a hundred years! Why is it such an issue now?" she pressed.

"Well, there's this one particular girl, one that seems especially…appetizing to him. And he thinks that he isn't strong enough to handle such extreme…attraction. And the only way to keep from exposing us would be to leave," Carlisle finished.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Cassade cautioned, though we all knew what was to come. "You mean…you mean…_Bella_?" she whispered her name in dread.

"Yes, I believe that's her name; Isabella Swan. Do you know her?" Carlisle asked, but Cassade didn't answer right away. I could tell she was trying to clear her head, wishing this was all just a bad dream.

"_Do I know her? _I—" I dashed to her side and held her face close to mine.

"I'm so sorry, Cass." I couldn't believe I was doing this. "I know she was your friend but maybe it's best that you--"

"That you stay away from her for a while." Rosalie broke in, grimly. "At least until we clear this all up." Cassade was shaking her head before she finished speaking. "No! That's not fair!" she protested.

"Cass," I begged, but she continued.

"Why do you hate her so much?!" she yelled at a shocked Rosalie. "Is it because she's _human_? Is it because you don't want me to have any friends outside our family?**"**

"Cassade, please," Carlisle calmed, but only in the slightest bit.

Suddenly she was on the stairs, and looked back at her family. "I am not in the least bit happy with Edward leaving," she declared with a sniff. "But I am also not going to let go of the only connection to my past because of this. I hope you _all_ understandthat," she glared, and ambled to her room.

"Rose," I started towards her, but with a flick of her wrist she stopped me short.

"I need to be alone," she stated. With only but exchanging worried glances, we filtered out of the living room to let Rosalie think in peace. Emmett hesitated at the door, but I willed him to leave her be with a look.

"Go now," I whispered, so low that not even Rose could hear. Grudgingly, he left with only but a glance behind him.

**BPOV (Bella)**

It's Friday morning, the day after I'd completely mouthed off to a bunch of high-class jerks on my first day of Ballet lessons. One side of my brain is telling me that I should steer clear of those bullies, and do anything I can to make amends with Lauren and her crew. But the other side of my brain is saying they need a good smack in the face.

I choose neither. If I had any bit of dignity left, I would _not_ apologize to them. And at the same time, I didn't need them torturing me whenever I went to rehearsal. I mean, you heard her; "You just bought yourself a one-way ticket to hell."

And anyway, was there really a need for the mean-girl threat? It's not like we're in a bad High School sitcom and she's the mean head cheerleader and I the geeky girl with glasses (although it's something close to it).

But still, who does that?

I shook my head as I sauntered to the bathroom to freshen up for school. I decided on wearing jeans and a graphic tee, although it wouldn't hurt to shop for some new clothes. My lack of option is starting to get to me.

Surely enough, my mother was downstairs once I was ready and asked me about yesterday. I told her as much of the truth as possible, except, you know, the part about hateful girls who threatened to ruin my life. I'd just forget about them. Of course, I'd still have to face Jessica today at school. Great.

And just as I entered my first class, she was there, gossiping. You could tell by the way she simultaneously talked and glared at me.

"Oh look, it's little Miss Dancy pants," she announced, then sneered. Really? Really, Jessica? I seriously expected something better than that from her. I was stirring up a foul comeback when the bell rang, saving me from spurring eternal bullying from her and Lauren at practice.

The class dragged on longer than seemed possible, but then, Hallelujah! I eventually sped to the gym where I knew I would find Cassade already there.

I broke through the double doors, and looked wildly from side to side. I jumped ten feet in the air when she seemed to materialize behind me.

"Oh sorry, Bella," she said. "Did I scare you? You know, you seem especially jumpy today," she noted concernedly, although there was a wide grin on her gorgeous face.

"It's all right. You would not believe what happened to me yesterday," I said abruptly, then blushed. How could I be so self-centered? For all I know, her grandmother could have died or something and I'd be too busy gushing about my petty peer issues.

"Do tell?" she said curiously as I echoed a relived sigh. "But do it while we change into our uniforms," she said, pulling me into the girls' locker room.

I gave all the details from the rehearsal to this morning, not bothering to bore her with trivial things like how I hadn't had much clothing selections. It took all the time we took to change and get back to the gym. "So you play the piano?" she asked, though she looked distant.

"Yeah, and I sing too but…" I said, genuinely surprised that that was the part that interested her most. "Just something I like to do"

"Are you good?" I could hear a smile in her voice, and had a tingly suspicion that she somehow knew I was uncomfortable with putting myself in the center of attention.

I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, though my cheeks were a little tinted. "I-I guess. I mean, I practice a lot?" It sounded like a question.

Cassade laughed, "You must be good for Lauren and Jessica to hate you so much, those jealous losers," she shook her head disdainfully.

"Nah, they're just…naturally nasty. I mean, there is absolutely no reason for any of them to be jealous of _me_." The coach didn't feel like putting us through meaningless drills today, so he had us passing basketballs to a partner while some ran around the field.

"Bella," her voice was slightly exasperated. "There is no _other_ explanation. People aren't just _naturally_ nasty," She said, making quote marks in the air with her fingers, "They crave for things that they don't have, which other people may possess. This causes them to have resentment for said person. It's either that, or she has really low self-esteem. And I doubt this _Lauren_ you're talking about thinks of herself as any loser," she said, passing me the ball. I was prepared to argue, but she was suddenly solemn. "Edward plays the piano"

I was caught off guard. I'd managed to keep her brother off my mind for almost twenty-four hours.

"Really?" I said, trying, and failing, to sound indifferent.

"Yeah. He used to play it for us while we were all nuzzled close to each other on the sofa and carpet. He made the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard," her voice sounded distant.

"Used to?" I hinted as the ball went back to her. Her head jerked, as if being broken out of a trance. She smiled then, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Used to." She passed me the basketball and sucked in a breath, "He found this really good private school in Alaska that's supposed to get him a scholarship to college for medical school." A sickening feeling of fault inked into the pit of my stomach. I couldn't take it anymore; I had to ask her about what had been bothering him lately.

"Your brother, Edward—he doesn't like me very much, does he? Is—is that why he left?" The second the words left my mouth, I realized too late it sounded much more ridiculous than I could've imagined.

Her eyes widened in a controlled amount of surprise. "No! Of course not! Bella, why would you even think that?" Her words seemed reasonable enough, though they sounded like a perfectly delivered line in a movie.

I shrugged, "I dunno. He just looked at me like…like…" I gazed into her too intense and watchful eyes, and reminisced that day at lunch when he'd looked at me so hatefully. "Like I was the worst thing he could ever imagine, like I was some kind of an… an abomination," I said abstractedly.

"Bella, I think you're imagining things. There absolutely no way my brother left because of you!" She stated, with such conviction that I had to believe that this _was_ silly. I mean, I'm not _that_ important. And the more I thought about it, the more it all seemed a bit absurd.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't even know what I was thinking. Oh well, c'mon. Let's put the basketball on the racket. The class is almost over." I saw something in her expression before I turned my back and walked to the other side of the gym. But when I'd strode back to the other side of the court, it was gone and she was back to her generally contented self.

We were almost out the double doors when I heard her suck in an angry breath and stop me before I could run into to Mike and his _gang_. I thought I saw her lip curl up in the slightest bit, but was then preoccupied by Mike's not so subtle glare. Cassade was glaring back, and it was so fierce it made Mike look like a stubborn child. Apparently he'd noticed, and his glower faltered as he looked apprehensively back at Cassade. He'd wiped the display intimidation off his face as soon as he realized it was there, walking to the cafeteria without a backward glance.

"He is _so_ gonna get it," she growled.

"Cass, it's no big deal. He hasn't even been bothering me lately. I think he might have forgotten about me already," I said unconvincingly. She scoffed before I'd even finished talking.

"I doubt it." She stopped talking for a minute, and then she asked suddenly, "Are you coming to the game today?"

I shook my head, "Nah. Our team can't play for their lives," I said dismissively. "Why?"

"I'm going. Well, my family and I are. It's gonna be awesome. Will you please come? I really want you to be there," she begged.

I shook my head. "Cass, I really can't. I have dance, remember?" I said. What would I be doing at a game, anyway?

"You don't have to stay for the whole game. Just long enough for you to see something Emmett and me planned. You won't regret it, I promise."

"Cassade--"

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" I almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous she looked. She was on her knees with her palms pressed together as if she were praying. But I gave in anyway.

"Fine!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes!" This time I laughed.

"—But only for a little while," I cautioned.

"Of course," she said, solemnly.

**EPOV (Edward)**

Sitting here in the cool, fresh air helped me think clearer. I wish my family were here to see the sun set from on the top of the mountain. This makes it even more depressing that I'd left them.

Would it be so bad to be near her a mere six hours a day if I meant I could live with them? I _was_ caught off guard that day at lunch. Maybe if I hunted twice as much as I used to, and avoid her as much as I can…

A cold cluster of white hit me in the back of the head. I whipped around to find Tanya in a playful crouch, with another snowball in her hand.

"What are you doing up here, all alone?" she asked, though her mind was suspiciously blank. She walked closer, and sat down next to me.

"Just thinking." I answered simply.

"About?" she prompted, scooting closer.

"About my family. About life in general. I'm considering going back," I said with deliberate slowness. Her golden orbs found mine and reflected utter disappointment.

"But I'll--we'll miss you" she whined.

"I don't belong here, Tanya. And the more I think about it, the more I realize my family needs me," I said realizing the honesty to my words.

She looked away, and I decided to say it as nicely as I could, especially after she demonstrated having a slight infatuation for me. "I'm so sorry Tanya. I--"

"There's so much we didn't get to do. You realize you are more than welcome here, Edward." She touched my shoulder, and I resisted the urge to pull away.

"I do, and am very thankful for it. But I'm afraid it's time for our farewells." I stood, and helped her up as well. "I promise you I'll visit," I smiled politely.

"Soon?"

"Soon." She smiled back, with some effort might I add, and waved before she disappeared into the snow.

I looked back towards the east and contemplated my journey ahead with my newfound fortitude. I _would_ be strong for my family; they deserve as much, even if I'm not worthy of their strength in return.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos!**

**AN; Halleluiah! It's been months of the pure toture without interent. The only thing good that came out of this is that I got a good bunch of the storie done.**

**p.s. I'm doing this on my own. My beta hasn't returned my emails for a while. I don't really know whats going on but it's not like I can just stop posting, right? Anyway, I hope nothing serious's happened to her. We _do_ live a full ocean away so its kinda hard to do this whole beta thing. **

**p.s.s go on. I've got a full three months of writing in store for u. XD**

* * *

**EPOV (Emmett) Chapter 7**

I was already seated in the gym, practically jumping off my seat. I know I'm supposed to be grieving about Edward leaving and all but, I couldn't wait till that Mike kid gets on the court. At first I couldn't think of anything, let's say, "appropriate" to do to him for being such a jerk. I thought about corny things from putting ants in his pants and steeling his gym clothes from his locker, to stuff like putting itching powder in his shampoo; I didn't think any of 'em reached my standards.

Finally, after consulting with Cassade(i.e. my partner in crime), we came up with the perfect prank that would teach the kid a well-deserved lesson.

I winked at Alice who was sitting beside me on the bleachers. She rolled her eyes than closed them. "He's going to get…the second ball on the third row during his free shots in the game" her eyelids shot open, but I was already gone.

In a blink of an eye, or maybe not even that long, I smeared a pack of crazy glue on the ball she described and went back to my seat, as if nothing had happened. The gym was gradually filling up, and Cassade and Bella were no where to be seen. I called her on her cell, "Hurry up, Cass. It's almost time for the game to start" I said.

"Hold on. Bella's doing her _business_ in the bathroom, ya moron" she answered. "By the way, I got the meat reek in his boxers. And they stink like hell, might I add. He probably didn't even notice" she laughed.

"Really? I wasn't sure we were gonna be able to do that part. Just make sure Jasper has the dogs outside the whole time so we can tell him when to let them go" I instructed.

"'Kay. We'll be there in a minute" she hung up.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked Alice.

She shrugged. "She said she had some shopping to do" she said, utterly indifferent.

"She's still mad, isn't she?"

"I wouldn't say "mad", Emmett. But she definitely doesn't want to waste her time watching your childish deeds" she said, but I could tell she was as excited as I was. Cassade and I weren't the only ones that care about shallow jerks grating Bella.

Finally, I spotted them at the doors just as a loud buzzer went off the players filtered in the gym. They were yelling like animals and raising their fists I the air as the cheerleaders and band played and cheered.

"Hello, Bella" Alice said as she and Cass got to our place on the high bleachers.

"Hey, Alice and Emmett" she greeted, and sat next to me with Cassade on her left.

"Sup, Bells" I turned to watch the game. We were going against a school named Burnswick, and they were already beating us by 2 points. After fifteen minutes of watch our team try unsuccessfully to take the ball back, Alice nudged me on my side; which meant that it was time for Newton to do his free shots, which meant that the wait was over! She nodded and I went down the bleachers near the cheerleaders and stared at Mike who was just about to grab his ball(heh heh, Ball).

"Hey Newton" I called.

He looked up to meet my eyes, "Yeah?"

"Good luck out there" I didn't know if he looked afraid or enthusiastic, but I didn't stay long enough to figure it out. I left the gym in inconspicuous speed and silence.

* * *

**CPOV (Cassade) **

Emmett had left right when Mike was up, just how we'd planned. Bella looked around then at his absence. "Where's—"

"He said he went to go get a snack" I answered automatically. She nodded and looked at her watch. "It's almost time for me to go" she said worriedly.

"Just a few more minutes, Bella" I said patiently.

"What is it that you want me to witness so badly?" she said exasperatedly. I didn't say anything, I just pointed to Mike who was getting ready to shoot. She looked as he leaped with his arms raised only to land flat on his face. The audience laughed and he shook his head and struggled to separate his arms from the ball that were say, I don't know, glued together?

He wiggled wildly all around the gym, bumping into our mascot Spartan who tripped and knocked over a wave of cheerleaders. Bella put a hand on her mouth to control the bubbles of laughter that escaped it.

Just as Mike fell, the court was layered in an uncanny darkness. There were gasps of shock around the crowd when the electricity went out. Suddenly, there was a spotlight aimed directly at Mike.

I couldn't control myself when the display of star trek underwear was shown with his shorts pulled down. The audience laughed again and some even took pictures.

I took out my phone and clicked the speed dial for Jasper's number. "Cass?" I heard.

"Now" and as soon as I'd whispered it, the doors of the gym flew open and there was Jasper with three leashes holding three bulldogs with feral and hungry eyes. The room gasped in astound as he "lost control" of them and the vicious looking dogs headed straight for Mike. I saw how his eyes widened when he stood (with the basketball in his hands) and darted around the gym like his life depended on it.

Of course, if my analogy were true he'd be dead. One of the dogs took a big bite out of his behind and we got a good look at his left butt cheek. Eeww, so not what I intended.

As if the viewers weren't already dying of laughter, his echoing screech had Bella on the verge of tears. It sounded like nails scraping against a chalk board.

It wasn't long before the coach called for help and there were people helping Mike and uniformed men trying to get a hold of the dogs biting on the ripped underwear.

Alice led Bella and I towards the door where Jasper was waiting there with Emmett. He had a satisfied and excited smirk on his face, like he'd just won a marathon.

"Well done" I whispered, knowing he could hear over the loud rustle and bustle of everyone.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that just happened. Did you see his face? He screamed like a—" she noticed us being unusually quiet, and narrowed her eyes accusingly. "D--Did you guys plan this?" she said, her voice a mixture of astonishment and awe.

"Nah. They were just the help. I'm the _real_ mastermind behind all of this" Emmett chimed in.

"Ahem" I coughed pointedly.

He sighed mockingly. "And Cassade too" he beamed for what seemed like the millionth time today and raised his hand.

"Well done, little sis" I slapped his hard hand and turned back to Bella. "Told you he was gonna get it" I said.

She blinked nonstop. "You guys did this for me? Wh—How--"

"Puh-leease. Like we were gonna let that jerk keep getting under your skin" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're one of us now, Bella" Alice said with such warmth I thought Bella would cry.

"Th-Thanks. You guys are the best' she said after a minute. "But I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes again and pushed her as gently as I could outside. "Don't you have classes today? Get going, now!" I said teasingly as she waved on the sidewalk. "And see you tomorrow!" I said before I went back to the chaos in the gym.

* * *

**APOV (Alice)**

I saw it as soon as we got in my Porsche. He came back! I _knew_ he would; well, maybe not until two minutes ago, but I was still practically vibrating in my seat as we drove.

"What's got _you _all jittered up?" Cassade asked with a funny smile.

"We've got a visitor" I squealed.

"Ugh! I hate when all of Carlisle's creepy friends come to visit. Remember that jungle freak Zafrina? Scared the bajeezies outa me. You know, I think she's a les--" she broke off mid-sentence on her rambling when Edwards' scent sunk on her senses.

She gaped at me, the unspoken question hanging in the air between us. I nodded and she sprinted off into the house. They'd been embracing when I arrived in the living room, a wry smile on his lips.

"Hey, Eddie! You're back!" Emmett went to slap Edward's back after Cassade had let go of him sniffling. "I gotta tell ya, Bro. It's been no fun beating just Jasper in wrestling. Though it _is_ kinda nice fightin' someone who doesn't cheat with his freakish brain power"

"I fail to see what you mean, Emmett" Jasper broke in from beside me. "You still lost"

"Ha!" He snorted. "Not with these!" Emmett pulled up his muscled arms and flexed them repeatedly.

"Welcome home, Edward" Esme said in what I could only see to be pure joy.

"It's good to _be_ home" Edward replied with an apologetic smile at his mother.

"It's about time" Rosalie said, though I hadn't noticed her standing there in the threshold; it's probably because I'd disregarded her existence after she decided to go emo after Cassade's outburst. Edward gazed at me quizzically. _I'll fill you in later_, I thought.

"It's nice to see you too, Rosalie" he said with a little sarcasm, but she spoke on as if he hadn't.

"What kind of an insensitive brother leaves his own family?" she scolded, though it was half-heartedly.

"Yeah!" Cassade threw a firm punch at Edward's rib. He smiled, but was otherwise curious as to why his favorite sister had resorted to hitting him after a huge bear hug. "I can't believe you did that! I was bawlin' my eyes out" she frowned. He took both her hands in his, and let his eyes bore sincerely into hers.

"I'm deeply sorry I hurt you, Cass. It was a mistake and it won't happen again, ever" he turned to rest of us then. "And I mean that towards all of you. I _will_ be strong for you"

"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate your doing this for us" Carlisle declared.

He smiled crookedly around the room once, then his eyes rested on me. "Your turn" he extended his arms, and I threw myself at him.

_We missed you_

"Yeah, me too" he whispered.

_It wasn't the same without you. I kept forgetting to speak out loud sometimes. There's nothing like telepathy communication, _I sighed happily. _Oh yeah, and I turned your room into an extended part of my closet, hope you don't mind. _

"Alice!" he pulled back from our hug to scowl at me.

_I got a whole new wardrobe for the Fall and needed the extra space! _I reasoned.

"Alice, so help me, I will—" He started but I giggled and dashed back to Jasper's side before he could grab my neck.

All of a sudden I heard Emmett dramatic and deafening sigh, "I'll never get used to this I-can-read-your-mind-so-let's-talk-mentally-thing" he shook his head.

"Drives me nuts, too" Cassade muttered.

Edward laughed then, but it was more of an I'm-glad-to-be-home sigh. "I know! Let's celebrate by buying a new mall!" I offered.

"As pleasurable as that sounds, Alice, I think I'm going to go catch some elk" he said politely. From the corner of my eye I saw Cassade frown in confusion. Obviously, she didn't understand how _hard_ Edward had to work at this.

"But you just—"

"Cassade, honey, you have to understand, he has to be in the best condition when—" Carlisle started but she caught on quickly.

"Oh…never mind" she smiled abashedly in Edward's direction.

"I'll see you all later" he waved, but not before Emmett and Jasper stated that they were going too just to get out of shopping with me

"Okay, but you are missing out on some serious fun" I said mockingly. Jasper gave me that adoring, lazy smile and kissed my cheek before leaving. I wasn't _really_ going to do it. Jeesh, I can't tell a joke, can I?

I saw Rose and Cassade shared looks and decided they had some unfinished business. "We'll leave you two alone" I shooed Esme and Carlisle out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

I stared straight into Cassade's eyes after the rest of them had left, and right then I realized how wrong I'd been with her. Who am I to stand in the way of her friendships, even if she'd rather hang out with them than me? Even if them is…_human_.

_No, Rosalie. Don't think like that if you ever want your daughter to excuse your bitchy ways._

I was prepared for a full kiss-and-make-up scene and to beg for her forgiveness when she flung herself at me and hugged passionately. I could only smile and hug back.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I so shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were right to ignore me. I was a total brat--"

"Cass, it's okay. I know I let my jealousy cloud my decision and I needed that wake up call" I said as I stroked my fingers through her lacy hair.

"Jealousy?" she pulled away to look up at me.

"I know. It seems so foolish and idiotic. But yes, I was jealous of Bella, because she meant taking time with you from me, and she knew you before I did, which made it even worse because you were so excited to finally find your long-lost friend. And plus she's--never mind" I laughed humorlessly, and took some time before speaking again. "A good mother would be happy her daughter's found a friend" I rolled my eyes.

"You _are_ a good mother. You and Esme are the best mothers I could ever ask for" she rested her head on my shoulder, seeming to relax on the hard surface. I kissed the side of her forehead. "And you shouldn't ever get jealous because no matter how much time I spend with her, I'll still be yours forever, Mom" her eyes teared up a little; she was always such an emotional one.

"And I promise to behave less like a scum bag around Bella" we laughed, and Cassade sniffed once before wiping the remaining water droplets.

"Hey, can I get some cheese puffs and a coke?" she asked, completely changing the subject.

"Why yes, Cassade, you may have the healthy choice of a ham and cheese sandwich and milk" I said with a mocked tone. She sighed, and trudged to kitchen while I followed with an enormous grin.

Doesn't matter what species; teenagers will eat the worst foods imaginable if you let them.

* * *

**AN; Kinda felt I had to put that in there. Rosalie...will be Rosalie but she and Cass hav a strong bond. **

**How'd u like the cullen's little prank? lol It took me ages to find the perfect payback. Turns out mike is just a little girl just screaming to get out.**

**Oh, and I posted(long ago, if i do say so myself) a couple more outfits on my blog and will post some pj's for the upcoming sleepover which I'm superexcited to post. I'll probably do it next week, and if I don't...oh well. I tried. But I promise I will--if you can even understand what what im saying. :s lol**

**--ElisaXD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos!**

**An; all right. I'm updating just lik i promised. Which I wasn't sure I was going to keep btw, i had this district rehearsal for mixed chorus and I have been singing since 9 am!!!!. (it is now 7;30) Anyway, I posted visuals on my profile. XD**

* * *

**BPOV (Bella) Chapter 8**

When Renee and I got home from practice the second time, I found my dad watching a game and lying unperturbedly on the couch. He turned his head lazily when he heard the door open and slam. "Hey honey. Hi, Bells. How was practice?" he said casually, though I had a feeling he was working to cover something up, like a subject he wanted to avoid.

"Feet off the table" my mother said with an unusual lack of emotion. He did as she commanded, with only a glance her way as she dumped her purse on the kitchen table and left.

"Umm…it was great, I guess. The piano teacher was nice" compared to the dance teacher she sure was. I thought after the little incident yesterday that Madame Zerone would loosen up a little. Boy was I wrong. She'd been twice as strict yesterday and seemed to be focused on yelling on me more than anyone else in the class.

This piano teacher—Mrs. Duts had been a fairly older woman but her personality was ageless. She lit up the room with her charismatic teaching and basically everyone was on her good graces. I hadn't seen Lauren there—which as definitely an upside. But I couldn't' help but notice she kept deliberately stepping in my way and blocking my view during dance. That didn't stop Madame Zerone from pointing out every one of my itty bitty mistakes. I didn't know if I should be irritated or glad.

"Haven't seen you around here much, Dad" come to think of it, I barely even saw the man these past couple days. He usually came home at times that I was asleep and left for work too early for me to even be awake yet.

"Yeah, I leave the station early on Fridays" he said, though he had faced the television again. "Work's been kinda hyped up lately" he said dismissively, though I had a feeling that this was how it was always going to be.

"Umm, I'm gonna go call in my friend Cassade about the sleepover tomorrow" I said, hoping that would spike his attention.

"Cass--Cassade…" he said to himself. "Where have I heard that name before?" his eyelids suddenly lifted up. "Cassade Cullen?"

"That's right"

"She's adopted" he didn't say it like a question. "Actually, they all are. Nice family she's in. Her father's a big part of the community. Nice family" he nodded his head and repeated solemnly to himself.

"What's her father do?" I asked curiously.

"He's the town's best surgeon whom we're very fortunate to have. You'd think all those teens would cause some trouble but I haven't had any from 'em yet. 'Course, I've only been here for a couple of days" he considered.

I imagined having the same grace and power the rest of the Cullens have. The same pale skin and golden orbs…

I snapped myself out of my reverie and walked over to the kitchen to dial Cassade's number she scrawled on a piece of paper I found in my bag on the way to practice. For a fourteen year-old, she sure was resourceful.

The phone was picked up on the first ring by a high, perky voice. "Hello, Cullen Residence"

"Umm…This is Bella Swan. I'd like to speak with Cassade please"

"Oh, hi Bella! She'll be right down" Alice said. It was maybe only a second or two before Cassade's "hello" sounded through the phone line.

"Hey Cass, I was wondering what time you wanted me to be there tomorrow" I said.

"Five-thirty is perfect. That gives me enough time to get everything ready" she said.

"We're not gonna have some international celebration displayed on a blimp, are we?" I said with mock concern as she laughed good-heartedly.

"No silly, I did that once and Esme grounded me for a week" she said. I gaped for quite a while, but realized too late that she couldn't see or hear me.

"Bella, are you still there?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Umm…We'll go with that" I opened my mouth to say something but she beat me to it. "Bye Bella. And remember, five-thirty. Oh wait, do you need a ride?"

"Nope. I'm fine"

"Excellent. See you" the phone disconnected and I shook my head with a smile as I tried to make myself believe that she was only trying to scare me. But partying on a blimp in for the world to see seemed like a very Cassade-ish thing to do.

* * *

Renee's mouth was open wide enough for flies to go in and lay eggs there when we arrived at the Cullen mansion. Man! .rich.

The humungous building had several glass windows facing the south with a courtyard filled with sweet-smelling flora. It was elegantly adorned with lights that made the night seem magical. I swore I could hear a waterfall nearby when my mothered ushered my to the seven foot front door. We only had to knock once, which I could have guessed since the Cullens have the ability of super speed or something.

Sure enough, there was a fairly slender and young woman there when the door was opened. She was small but refined, and a face shaped like a heart. Her caramel-colored hair reached a little past her shoulders and of course, had the same captivating, beautiful features as the rest of them.

"Hello. Why, you must be Bella" she said warmly.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"I know Cassade is so excited for you to be here. She's been talking nonstop when she came home on that first day of school. Come on in" she said as we did as she told. The outside didn't justify the interior, which had amazing and expensive furniture and a white piano I could see in a room beyond us.

"Hi, I'm Bella's step-mother, Renee. Nice to meet you" my mother introduced as they shook hands. I heard her say intake hushed but definite fast breath when they did, as if she fell in an ice bath. Behind the wide smile I could see Esme's unease as she hastily pulled her hand away.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Renee. I'm Esme, Cassade's step-mother, and many others" she said.

"Well, hello. I didn't know we were having guests" a handsome, blonde-haired man was suddenly beside Esme. He too had a smile in place, and I realized I'd been too mesmerized by their faces I didn't take the time to see what they were wearing. He had on black slacks and cashmere, matching sweater. Esme was wearing a khaki skirt and a buttoned-up blouse.

"Renee, Bella, meet my husband Carlisle" Esme said as his hypnotic beam swept upon my mother and I.

"Would you like any refreshments? Please, sit" he offered, and it took Renee some time before declining.

"Oh, no thank you. I came to drop off Bella for her slumber party" she said quickly.

"Bella, dear, why don't you go join Cassade and Alice upstairs? I'm sure they're waiting for you" she said.

"Okay" I said tentatively. I gaped at the majestic staircase, not sure what to do.

"Third door to the left" Carlisle instructed. "You girls have fun" I nodded and took the stairs one at a time, appreciating the smooth texture of the wooden banister as I slowly ascended.

There were two long hallways when I got to the top, each decorated with ancient paintings and charming fittings. The first door on the left was closed, the next half-open. And before I had time to react, I was in the air within a strong and hard pair of arms. I couldn't see much of anything, being spun around, as disoriented as I was. I looked up to see an animated pair of golden eyes staring down at me. Emmett had me by the shoulders, my feet not quite touching the floor. "Bella!" he beamed that crazy smile of his.

"Emmett? Whata--" he let out a laugh, but instantly regretted it when his name was bellowed not far from here. As a matter of fact, he actually looked _scared_.

I was no longer in his arms, but somebody was holding me up so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. "You idiot! You're gonna make her puke" Alice's voice cut through the haze. I could see her worried eyes after a minute, could see her kneeling downing and calculating my condition. "Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

I shook my head, and worked to steady myself. "I'm okay. I'm fine"

"See?! This is why I can't have many friends" Cassade yelled at Emmett.

"Aww, don't worry. You still have us" he retorted cheekily as another voice sounded behind him. I turned to see Jasper chuckling a good few yards away from us.

"Hello Bella. I see you've been greeted pretty sufficiently" he said.

"You mean attacked" I shot Emmett a look, as he echoed another laugh.

"That's it! You two are outta here" Cassade commanded.

"C'mon Cass; we'll miss out on all the fun" Emmett whined.

"No it's okay. Let them stay. We need someone to play _America's Next Top Model_ on. Which do you think will look better for your skin tone" Alice had two nail polishes in her hand. "Purple or pink?" she smirked.

Emmett had already stopped snickering, and didn't spare ten seconds before dashing out of the hall. "See ya, Bella" he ruffled my hair and left with Jasper right on his heels.

"Now that _they're_ gone, let's part-ay!" Cassade cheered.

"Where did they go?" I followed Alice and Cass into the room they presumably came out of.

"Oh, I had them have a guys' night out so they wouldn't bother us while us girls did our _thang_" she drawled out word as Cassade and I stared at her like she grew another head.

"Alice, you are _never_ watching BET again" Cassade said severly.

"You got it, girlfriaand" I chuckled as Cassade put her head in her hands.

The room was quite what I expected, with a beige carpet and peach-colored walls. The bed was placed in the middle of the room complemented with a light-wooden computer desk and vanity. Simple and attractive.

I placed my duffel bag in a corner and sat beside Cass as Alice rummaged through the drawers for something. "Nice room" and I wasn't just saying that because it was at least three times as big as big as mine.

"Thanks. Rosalie and Alice had it decorated before we moved here. Though it could use some color. I was thinking maybe…"

"_You_ are not doing anything to it without my close supervision. You'll turn into some kind of circus and all my hard work will be for nothing" Alice said with her back still turned to us.

Cassade rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with a little creativity" she pouted, though she had no idea how lucky she was that her room was a princess suite while mine might as well be some kind of prison-looking cube…with a window.

"Found it!" Alice pulled out a small, purple camera.

"What are we doing?" I asked curiously.

"We're doing pottery! Follow me" Alice drifted out the door and downstairs. I mouthed the word "pottery" to Cassade and she just winked. Esme and Carlisle were gone, and so was my mother, leaving the living room empty. We went through a comparatively small door with another set of stairs that led to a fluorescent-lighted basement. There stood a long table with three pieces of equipment. There looked to be wet clay on it as we got closer. The more I saw, the more Alice's words sunk in.

"Put these on" Cassade gave each of us dark blue jumpsuit you see janitors wear. Alice looked at them in disgust, but put it on over her pink aeropostale camisole and pajama pants. "Get over it" Cassade muttered and did the same, though she had on a Tinker bell long-sleeved button-up shirt and pajamas. I followed suit and placed the following goggles that came over my head.

"All right" Cassade turned on a switch on the wall, and the clay started to spin.

After fifteen minutes or so of fiddling senselessly with it, I actually started to make something out of it. There was mud all over my suit, and though Alice said it was part of the experience, I didn't see one speck of dirt on hers. Strange as it seemed, this particular activity really was some girl bonding. We talked while we crafted, giggling and mimicking the girls with skirts up their butts from school.

I had almost perfected my almost-straight vase when Cassade's gasp sounded from beside me. I looked to see that she had a large smudge on her torso. I giggled at the exaggerated shock on her expression. "Oops, sorry" I said. But before I could turn back to my work, I felt my arm being pelted with wet material.

"Oops" Cassade smirked mockingly.

"Oh _no_ you didn't" I exclaimed as she squealed with laughter. And with that the war was on. I slapped mud on her aimlessly considering I couldn't see anything what with the flying pieces of clay. I saw glimpses of it on the wall and ceiling and wondered for a brief second how we were going to clean it up once it dried, but then had my attention occupied with Cassade's next blow. Alice tried to stop the fight but eventually got caught in it herself. You see, Cassade had gotten some of it in her hair…and…well, you could see how that went.

About a half and hour later we were sniggering like drunk party-girls when we got too tired to even lift another ball of clay. It had dried up and let me tell you, our pots looked like crap. We painted them anyway, and Alice took a picture of the slanted works of "art" which Esme would be very pleased to decorate her house with. (Not)

"Perfect" Cassade said. "Now let's go shower. We're freak shows" I nodded in agreement as we went upstairs. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room playing some kind of zombie video game when we approached. Their eyes widened as they took in our ridiculous attire.

"Damn! We _did_ miss all the fun" Emmett muttered, looking truly upset.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya. It _was_ pretty hilarious. You should have seen me kick Bella's butt!"

"Yeah right, you're the one with clay down your shirt" I retorted.

"Next time, none of you will escape my wrath. You'll _all_ be covered in clay. Just you wait" Emmett narrowed his eyes before turning back to his game as Cassade and I snorted.

We took the stairs two at a time, dragging our feet which seemed to way a ton. "You can take the shower in my room" she said as she led me into her bathroom that I swear was even bigger than her room.

I froze, my eyes roaming over the muddied monkey pajama set I'd on. I remembered I hadn't brought an extra pair, hence the fact that I hadn't expected a full-blown battle of the ceramics.

"Don't worry. I have a pair of pajamas set for you" Cassade said, reading my expression, and without another word, she left me to go on with my business.

I got the toothbrush and extra pajamas packed in my bag before shutting the door in bathing away the dirt in warm, soothing water. The shower had faucets on the side so all I had to do was stand and scrub. After taming my hair and preparing myself for bed, I opened the bathroom door, fixing my eyes on a skimpy camisole and _really_ short checkered shorts.

"_No way_" I whispered, holding my blue robe tighter against my soft skin. I eyed the clothes, pure horror washing over me.

I was _so_ not wearing this around the house--I'd practically be naked! And especially in the presence of the opposite sex…

A huge lump made its way in my throat.

But it wasn't like I had any other choice. I'd no idea where Cassade or Alice was for starters, and looking for throughout this humongous house. What if I ran into Jasper, or Emmett in nothing but a slim covering of my body…

What was Cassade thinking? Surely _she_ could pull this thing off, but me? I'd jump off a cliff before ever even purchasing an outfit like this. My god.

I inhaled deeply, shutting my eyes. I looked at the dreadful garments once more, holding my breath as I pulled the shirt over my head.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, Cassade came to find me sprawled on her bed, for I refused to leave the room in my current attire.

I noted she'd also freshened up, wearing a similar pajama set to me, though might I add hers was a little bit shorter, as if that should even be possible.

"What do you think I should do with my hair, Britney Spears or Lindsay Lohan?" she said as she held up pictures of each star against her wet locks.

I looked at her. She _seemed_ normal enough, completely nonchalant to the black clothing that barely covered my body. So I didn't mention my utter repulsion for it, seizing any chance to keep it out of discussion.

"Neither. Your natural hair makes you…you" I replied, still suspicious.

"I guess. But wouldn't it be cool if it was, I don't know, purple? Or a fiery red?"

"And being called Tomato head for the rest of your life? I don't think so" I laughed, relieved.

She snorted. "C'mon, I think Esme ordered Italian takeout" I reluctantly followed her downstairs where there were several Styrofoam casings. Only us girls were present, thank god.

"Hungry?" Esme asked as I nodded eagerly. It was already nine, which normally would have been my bedtime (I know. Not one person I know still has a bedtime. ) But I figured we wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

And I was right. After we'd eaten spaghetti and meatballs, and some other foods I couldn't name, the women of the house gathered around the living room to do nails and makeovers. Even Rosalie was there. When my nails were a bright red, I excused myself to the bathroom.

I went through the kitchen careful not to touch or break anything and saw the visible sink in a nearby room with an open door. Almost there, I stopped when a string of notes floated in the air. I listened more closely and followed gradually loudening sound till I came to an almost empty room with a figure playing the piano I'd seen earlier.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

How'd u lik their little mud fight? I just _had_ to add tht in.

OMG! who's seeing 'alice in Wonderland'? tht movie's gonna be friggin awsome!!!!!!!!!!!!11 im watchin it on sat after the concert.

anyway, plz reveiw.

---elisaXD


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos!**

**AN; OMC, I'm soooo sorry for my late updating. My crappy connection was acting up again. :s.**

* * *

**BPOV (Bella) Chapter 9**

He struck the keys with amazing skill, generating lovely, harmonic sounds that filled the room. I could only stand there, mesmerized, until Edward turned around to face me. He seemed to be carefully controlling his stance, and smiled politely.

"Hello. I don't believe we've officially met. My name is Edward Cullen, as you probably already know" he said easily. It took me a moment to answer, _after_ I realized I was standing there like a moronic idiot.

"Cassade said you were in Alaska" I blurted before I could stop myself. Great. The first time I talk to the guy and I ask about Alaska. _Alaska!_ I wanted to crawl in a corner at my lack of social skills.

"It wasn't…what I'd expected" he said. "And I missed my family" he stated simply.

"Oh" I looked around uncomfortably, though he seemed to be intent on staring at my face, on deciphering it or something. "You _would_ miss them, wouldn't you?" I said to myself and smiled back at the mini-war.

When I looked back at his probing eyes, they were squinted and confused. "Is something wrong?" he shook his head, and my eyes slid to the piano.

"There's nothing. I--do you play?" he said after a minute.

"Y-yeah. But, you know, I'm just an amateur" I said shyly.

"Would you like to?" he offered.

"Umm" I didn't want to be rude and say no, but I could just imagine the utter disparity between his marvelous playing and my off-tune and inept performance. Thankfully, I heard Cassade calling my name from the living room. "Maybe another time" I said quickly, suddenly feeling the lack of layering from my neck to my calves.

"Very well. Nice talking to you, Bella" he said right before I left.

"Bye" I whispered, waved, and practically ran down the hall.

_He said my name!_ Of course, he could have heard Cass or Alice calling me that earlier. But still; it wasn't even my formal name, Isabella. _He called me Bella!_

_What is wrong with me? He's a freakin' junior! _

I scurried back to find that Alice and Emmett had piles of DVD's on the carpet. "Pick one, Bella" she said.

"What's there to pick from?" I sat, crossing my legs on the carpet.

"Well, we could watch Terminator 3" Emmett said holding it up.

"Or" Cassade broke in. "_A Walk to Remember_"

"I love that movie!" Alice squealed.

"No chick flicks, please" Emmett said.

"Well I'm not gonna watch a movie about some weird robots" Alice snapped.

"What's wrong with robots?" Emmett protested.

"Guys, I think Bella's the one who's supposed to pick, and I hate to break it to you, but you both have horrible taste in movies" Cassade justified.

I placed my index finger on my chin with mock thoughtfulness, aware of six pairs of eyes on me. I spotted _Peter Pan_ in the corner between _Lion King _and _High School Musical._ "How 'bout this one" I picked it up and displayed the picture of Peter and his fellow Lost Boys.

"Great. We're watching a movie about a guy who goes around wearing spandex" Emmett muttered. "But then again" he added in a much lighter tone. "Can't say I haven't done it" he said as he pushed in the disk into the player.

"You? In spandex? I'd like to see that!" Cassade snickered.

"Don't get your hopes up, little sis. I may be a goofball from time to time, but I still have my pride" Rosalie snorted from behind and he winked at her. Alice, Cass and I had settled comfortably in front of the couch with pillows scattered in between. The rest of them were seated in various sofas facing the TV set.

I made myself resist thinking about Edward and our little encounter during the movie, and made a mental note to ask Cassade about Edward coming home.

Why hadn't anyone mentioned it? Did they disregard him that much? Did they believe it was none of my business? Maybe it wasn't, and _maybe_ I should stop obsessing over some single little detail and focus on the boys flying Wendy to Neverland in front of me.

I hadn't watched this movie in ages, and now that I relive my favorite childhood movie, the supposed instigator seemed pretty ridiculous. Though Emmett seemed completely engrossed in the movie, his eyes practically bugging out of their sockets when Captain Hook and Peter battled each other and he almost fell backwards into the ocean.

It wasn't long before the movie was over and we got ready to choose another. "I still can't see how he could fit his package into that tiny pair of pants" I heard Alice murmur to herself.

This time Emmett didn't hesitate. Faster than I would have thought possible, he sat up from his loveseat with Rosalie and plucked a DVD from the pile.

"Cass?" I whispered suddenly when something occurred to me. She looked around with smiling eyes before answering, as if the idea of keeping our conversation private was amusing.

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

"Are Emmett and Rosalie…you know…together? And I mean, together together" I said with an emphasis.

"Yes. But it's not like they're brother and sister _legally. _Rose, Jasper and I are actual brothers and sisters. Same with the rest of them. That's why when Alice and Jasper are hugging and making kissy faces at each other, it doesn't freak me out…much" we giggled silently before turning back to Emmett waving a cassette in his hands eccentrically.

"Batman Begins!" he yelled zealously.

"Fine" Cassade rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork, Emmett" she said, and then broke into what seemed like an exaggerated yawn. I didn't blame her. The clock on the wall read two-thirty.

"One more movie, and then bedtime" Rosalie said concernedly; which was weird because it seemed like what Esme should/would say.

We didn't need Rosalie's stern instructions; Cass and I were out like a light bulb before it had even finished the begging credits. I remembered faintly someone holding me up and carry me someplace, but was too obscured in unconsciousness to pick up any more details.

* * *

**EPOV (Edward)**

"Seemed like you were enjoying this sleepover" I found Emmett and Alice cleaning up the movies off the carpet in the living room. Before anyone could answer, Rosalie broke in with a string of complaints. "Don't be ridiculous! It was annoying having her around for so long. We had to be sluggish with everything we did. Thank god they're asleep"

Alice rolled her eyes and glared tiredly her way.

"Rose" Emmett groaned.

"But" she sighed dejectedly. "As long as my baby's happy, I guess living in slow motion isn't so bad" she went back to shopping on the internet. The two had already finished cleaning up, and I realized they were waiting on my input of Cassade's new friend, since; they most likely "overheard" my earlier encounter with Bella.

"She seems…pleasant" I allowed. Pleasant enough to risk her very existence by just sitting there with me in the piano room.

Emmett snorted. "Edward found a piano partner to play with. See, Edward? I told you you were gonna find someone for you someday. Some people _like_ guys who play show tunes"

I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't know she could play" Alice mused aloud.

"OO! OO! I know. We'll play _America's got talent_ tomorrow" Emmett broke in. "It'll be a battle of the Piano whizzes"

"The most remarkable thing…" I started, ignoring him. "I can't read her mind. It's like there's a glitch in her brain. You don't know how frustrating it is…not to _know_" I said, reminiscing.

"Huh. You should tell Carlisle. I'm sure he'd be _fascinated_ to know" Rosalie said apathetically. Maybe I should.

I breathed in deeply, and the subsequent burn in my lungs had me heading towards to door for another hunt.

How could I've been so reckless? Letting my curiosity get the best of me?

"Where are you going?" Alice asked from behind. When I turned, I must've had eyes blacker than coal because comprehension immediately dawned on her. "Oh, right. I forgot" she smiled sheepishly.

I tried to smile back and nodded, not allowing myself to breath until I was far-off in the cool night.

* * *

"It's one in the afternoon?!" Cassade bellowed from upstairs. I was seated in the kitchen with my i-pod playing when she and Bella descended the stairs.

I heard Bella laugh, "Yep"

"Jesus Christ" Cassade muttered. "But your mom's gonna be here soon" she said a little louder when the two rounded the corner. Bella immediately caught my eyes, and smiled hesitantly. Good, I hadn't scared her off yesterday. I grinned back as pleasantly as I could, smelling the slight blood that welled up on her cheeks.

"And she would have come much earlier if I hadn't called her and warned her about you two sleeping in" Esme said from the counter. She turned--and as always with a warm smile--with an apron and two oven mitts. "Good morning, girls"

"Yeah, hope Cassade didn't keep you up all night with her obnoxious snoring" Emmett walked in suddenly, grinning as he sat on the countertop next to me.

"I do _not_ snore, _right_, Eddie?" she said, though I'd be much more content if she kept me out of her and Emmett's squabbles.

"Yes, Cassade, you are a woman of class, now get your buttocks off my CDs" I said to Emmett, smacking him upside his head as he promptly jumped off.

Bella giggled.

"Woman of class? Edward, what are you on? Have you _not_ lived with her beast-like behavior for fourteen years? Don't even get me started about her eating habits…" it wasn't long before Cassade was beating Emmett with a wooden table decoration shaped like a banana, though it probably didn't hurt seeing as he was still laughing.

"All right. That's enough, you two. Now let Bella and Casssade each their breakfast" Esme said.

"But mom! She's a man!" Bella was in hysterics now and only stopped when she noticed Cassade glaring like a crazed assassin.

"Instead of harassing your sister, why don't you make yourself useful and repaint the study like I told to do three months ago?"

"Fine. But there's a reason you told me to do it _three_ months ago"

"Emmett McCarthy--" Esme's voice took on a dangerous tone.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. See you later, Bella" and with a wink her way, Emmett left, but we could still hear his chuckles out in the hall.

"What a dip--"

"That's enough out of you, young lady, now finish your food" when all the commotion ceased, the two finally began eating the mound of chow spread out on the table.

"Do I really snore?" Cassade asked after a minute of silenced eating.

"No!" Bella completed the bits of food in her mouth before speaking again. Now_ that_ is a woman of class. "You don't. Emmett was just goofin' around. You know how he is" Bella said in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone, but as if she couldn't seem to help herself, a few snickers escaped her lips.

They ate again in silence while I listened to my music. Bella was sitting only a few seats away from me, curiously peaking at the screen of my i-pod.

"You listen to Debussy?" she didn't seem like she was working to make conversation like most humans did, but seemed genuinely interested.

"Why, yes, I do actually" I said, noting the surprised high pitch in my voice. "You know her music?" Her pulse kept getting louder and faster.

"Claire de lune was the first song I learned to play. My mom has always played a lot of classical music around the house" she continued to eat at her French toast. But I found that same frustration coming back from last night--the frustration of having to _ask_ to know.

"How long have you been playing?" I felt annoyed with myself for having to interrogate her like a detective of some sort.

"Since I was seven. But I don't think pouncing idiotically on sound-producing keys counts so I'd say about five years"

I chuckled. Classy _and_ modest. "What's your mother like?"

"Um, well she's not really my mother--I'm adopted. But she's--" there was an echoing door bell the cut her off, followed by a dramatic sigh that presumably came from Cassade. "Right there" Bella smiled briefly before finishing up her last piece of toast and heading towards the living room, with the rest of us following behind.

I was eager to see her guardian, from the way her voice takes on a tone of hopeless admiration when she speaks of her; as if her stepmother has done things she knew she had no capability of achieveing. And perhaps, I'd find out if that private mind of hers was a hereditary trait, peeking through the brown-haired blue-eyed woman's mind as soon as she stepped onto the marble flooring.

_Ought to give him a piece of my mind. This is been going on for way too long. What a convenience that Bella'd had a sleepover this weekend. _

Nope. It's just Bella.

Huh.

"Oh hey darlin'!" she said a little bit over-enthusiastic, in all probability trying to keep her distress from her daughter. "You two must have had quite a sleepover, huh? And how are you Mrs. Cullen" she said.

"I'm very well, and please, call me Esme"

"Esme then" she smiled, pleased to know that Bella was in such pleasant company.

The rest of the family was already behind and waiting to give their farewells, accept for Emmett and Jasper, who most likely went out for another hunt.

I was half-surprised to see Rosalie standing stiffly by her daughter's side, neither scowling nor smiling. Quite an improvement, I must say.

"See you, Bella" Cassade gave just the right amount of force as she pulled Bella into a tight embrace. "It was so fun with you around" she said, her mouth twisting into a lopsided grin.

"Come back any time you like" Carlisle added, placing his hands on Esme's shoulders.

"Thanks" she said, awkward but clearly delighted.

"Don't forget this" Alice said in a singsong voice, dancing to Bella's side. She handed her an unshapely vase, painted in various colors, ranging from green to purple. She pecked Bella on her cheek, disregarding the subsequent sharp intake of Carlisle's breath.

But Bella just grinned, inspecting the still smudgy pottery and let out a soft giggle. "Oh, of course. Thank you, Alice. And see you all at school" she said, her mother raising her eyebrows amusedly at the urn, but said nothing.

"Goodbye, Bella. It was nice having you here" I spoke.

Her eyelids boosted up, her expression startled by the fact that I would even single her out to say goodbye. She pressed her lips together and nodded, waving before ducking out the door.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**AN: Nothing much there, just a bunch of fluff. I get so nervous when I doing Edward's POV. It's hard to portray his character correctly. ;) But, I gotta say that writing about Emmett is my favorite part. I just love him. **

**p.s. At first I wasn't sure about this but something struck last week and I realized I just had to post it. All right, I'm writing a new fanfic about a girl who's magically transformed into a world where the characters of twilight exist. And guess what? She _hates _anything to do with Twilight. And(don't hurt me) I think that Bella is all wrong for Edward and she's ruining his life with her emo-nessness? So, it's not an EXB story. They actually fall in love.**

**Please don't send me hate mail, just give it a chance, okay? I promise, it's better than it sounds. Here's a sneak peak, can't give you a summary cuz I dont even have a name for it yet. XD**

_ALEX!!! " my name was bellowed. "What the flip did you do with my Edward poster?"_

_"I sent it to Russia," I yelled back._

_God, my sister needed a life. It's not like she's gonna miss one poster when she's got a gazillion more in her mini Twilight lair. _

_ "Where is it?" Phoebe stomped into my room, which I distinctly remember making off-limits. "I swear to god, Alex, if you don't--"_

_"Now what the hell would I want with a poster of your so called "future husband". You know, imaginary friends don't count, Phoebe" I replied dismissively, not even looking up when it was apparent she was glaring at me at the threshold of the door. Here I am, on my bed, trying to finish my English paper when my sister comes in winding me up with her dumb Edward obsessions. Hello? If my English paper is more important then what you are talking about, then I probably don't give a damn, don't you think?_

_Moreover, let me ask one question. What's so darn great about a really, really pale vampire with nothing better to do than to stalk some poor little human. Then, what? They fall in love? He's a friggin' disgrace to the name of vampires._

_I gotta say, when I first saw the movie, I thought I was gonna get a real blood scene._

_But noooo._

_It's some sappy love story between a weird emo chick and--and Casper! _

**LOL. I acyually really like this story. So yeah, I'm gonna updating this story and the other really soon so plz revew nd don't give up on me. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos! **

**AN; All right, as promised I have published my new story "Twilight Realm"(last minute. Let me know if you can think of something less cheesy. XD) and updated my story on time this time. It's a bit short because this is one of those what I like to call "transition chappies". I've gotta put something in there when I'm transtioning to a new plot. So here you go. enjoy**

* * *

**BPOV (Bella) Chapter 10**

"_We can do our nails, stay up late and watch movies—Oh! And Esme can order Italian food!_" I hadn't even gone up two steps before Jessica's mocking voice sounded from behind. She and her fellow bimbos were all seated along a wooden bench on the grass outside of school on a gray Monday morning. Obviously she was trying to make most of Cassade inviting _me_ and not her. And that assurance was enough for me to just ignore and keep moving.

It was much easier than I thought it would be.

I noticed Angela in the midst of them, rolling her eyes and sending an apologetic grimace my way. It was interesting to see that she wouldn't mind handling a cluster of perverted creeps for me, but when it came to her _friends_, feeling pity was all she thought she was allowed to do.

And speaking of perverted creeps, Mike was going down in history as Forks High greatest laughing stock. I'd seen him getting pelted with objects varying from popcorn to tomatoes as people pointed and laughed. I comforted myself by thinking that people would soon forget, because in the end, I really didn't believe Mike deserved so much torment.

But what's done is done. I can't go back and change the happenings of his awful humiliation last Friday.

Around the corner I met up with Cassade and her siblings, including her step-brother Edward. He was amusing himself with a playful wrestle with Jasper, looking like he was deliberately taking his time before meeting my gaze.

Did I mention that just two days ago he saw in barely enough clothing to cover my chest? I chewed on my lip, not lifting my intense stare from the ground until my name was called.

"Hey Bella" Cassade greeted, still smiling from some recent event I supposed.

"Don't tell me you guys were torturing Mike again. Don't you think the poor kid had had enough?" I reasoned.

Cassade had her hands raised in mock innocence, peeking at Emmett ever so slightly. "_I_ wasn't doing anything" she said cryptically.

I toggled my eyes on Emmett, watching him try to inconspicuously flick bits of popcorn to towards the nearest bushes.

I rolled my eyes.

"So I'll see you later. I have to go learn about…" Cassade struggled to find the right, twitching her eye in concentration. "Science-y stuff" she rolled her eyes, giving up on sounding logical.

"'Kay. I've got Trig" I waved, pausing when every Cullen had left, except for Edward.

He stood at least three feet away, and--hesitantly--smiled and lifted his hand towards the end of the hall. "Shall we?"

My breath hitched, wondering why Edward Cullen would possibly want to walk me to class. "Are you skipping class or something?" I wanted to kick myself right after that stupid question was released.

He breathed a laugh. "Trigonometry is on the way to my next class. So I figured I'd accompany my sister's latest friend to hers"

I stood speechlessly a moment too long, which had him back-tracking. "Unless, of course, you'd rather not?" he said. On any other person, it would've sounded offended, but he seemed genuinely concerned, his brilliant yellow eyes boring into mine.

I shook my head several times, shooting him an awkward beam. "Oh, of course not" I said, trying to match his level of politeness.

We proceeded down the hall, me eyeing the open-door classroom, mentally calculating the amount of time it would take to reach it.

"It's remarkable how close you and Cassade have become. The only word that ever escapes her mouth is "Bella", it seems" he looked sideways at me, and as soon as my cheeks went scarlet, he looked away. My god, is it that unattractive? I've always hated my over-reddening face. God, I must've looked like a strawberry.

"Yeah, um, we've known each other when we were toddlers. You know, at the orphanage" I said, also focusing on the passing blue lockers.

"So I've heard" he nodded.

"She's like the sister I never had" I replied solemnly.

He peeked at me again, a new spark of interest flashing on his face. That was weird, because I couldn't think of anything more boring than the trivial details of my life.

"You're an only child?" he asked, not quite meeting my eyes.

"I am. When I was younger I would ask my mother why she wouldn't adopt any more kids, and she always said, 'You're everything I'll ever need, hon'" I said, then inwardly kicking myself when I realized I'd been babbling. But Edward didn't even blink, his eyes seeming to urge me on.

"Did your mother train you to be a pianist?"

"No. I take lessons in Port Angeles. And I'm sure it took more than a couple schoolings for you to play like you do" I said, tiring of this whole conversation being about me.

"That's correct, though I'd love to hear you play, if you'd like" he smiled crookedly, and I looked away again before he could see me blush.

I nodded, still not committing myself but refusing to decline.

I peeked into the already full classroom, preparing to say goodbye to Cassade's ridiculously gorgeous step-brother when I saw the intense stare. And when he caught me noticing, he smoothed his features, smiling before waving and walked.

I swiveled back around, tentatively taking seat in the unoccupied chair in the back of the room. The students' eyes never left me, even though Mr. Varner had started teaching. Was there a "kick me" sign on my back or something? Because I feel could their stares all the way to my seat. I didn't have to look in a mirror to know my face was beet red. I opened my text book, willing my eyes to stay fixed on the page, and refrained from looking up when Jessica's voice amplified from the second row.

Here's a thought. When you're whispering about someone two desks behind to you, make sure the whole friggin' class can't hear.

"…I don't even _know_ what she thinks she actually means to them" she giggled, twirling her hair in the process. "It's not like anyone would even know her name if it weren't for me. And now that she's found some _new_ besties she thinks she can just toss me away like a day-old lobster?" she scoffed, "I don't think so. Other way around, Casper"

The girl across from her giggled. "She needs to get a new wardrobe before she can even think of joining the Cullens"

"I know! It's like she's never even heard of _Fashion Police_"

"Isn't she in you and Lauren's Ballet's class?"

"Yeah, but she dances like she's physically challenged. And you should have _seen_ how she kissed up to the instructor. It's sad, really" Jessica said. Not long after, her friend flicked her eyes to me, bugging her eyes a bit when realizing I'd heard their whole conversation.

"Jess, she's right there" she hissed, crumpling her forehead like I was going to jump them or something.

Jessica flipped her outrageously oily hair, meeting my gaze and performed the nastiest sneer I've received yet. There should be some kind of trophy for this stuff.

"Boo, loser" she said, daring me to start something in the middle of class, while the spotlight made its way to my face.

"Something you'd like to share, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Varner'd finally noticed after about over ten minutes of catty trash-talking. I glared at Jessica, and ached to punch her in the nose when she grinned knowingly. Glaring was all I _could_ do.

I looked back at the teacher's expectant expression. "No, sir, nothing"

* * *

**EPOV (Edward)**

Stupid, stupid idiot. What were you thinking? That you can just invade in the girl's life for your own entertainment? I hope you'd be extremely satisfied when she's nothing but a lifeless corpse.

A crumpled up piece of paper made its way to the back of my neck.

I turned, meeting Emmett's amused gaze from the back of the classroom. _Yo Eddie boy, you gonna sit or what?_

Before the Spanish teacher could react, I took my seat next to him, doing everything I could not to hit him for calling me _Eddie_ _boy_.

"What's up with you?" he whispered; low enough that we could keep our conversation discreet.

Oh, nothing. I've just foolishly put none other than Bella in the dangers of my bloodlust. But other than that, no, nothing.

But instead of ranting to my brother, I just shook my head.

"Have you heard what those other chicks were saying about Bella? Man, they're like piranhas"

I nodded, tightening my jaw. As a matter of fact, I have. And it's only a matter of time before a certain person whose name starts with a J and ends with an _essica _is hoaxed in front of the entire school.

"Such foolishness" I muttered, shaking my head.

"I'm thinkin'…lipstick, a frozen bra, and a whole lot of syrup" Emmett pondered, smiling at his own mischievousness.

I grinned, but soon turned my attention to the other side of the school where Bella was miserably sitting in Mr. Varner's class. Her mind wasn't open access, so I had to stoop to Jessica's dim-witted insight, and all her vulgar thoughts that came with it.

_Why her? She's not even that pretty!!! Well, maybe her hair…but other than that, _I _should be sitting at their table! This is _my_ school!_

Bella glanced at her, like she somehow heard Jessica's raving. Her face was stressed, as if this was a prelude of what was to come. Her fist never ceased quaking, her eyes having difficulty focusing on her teacher. And every now and then they would drift towards the windowpane, twirling her hair and seeming to be in the deepest of thoughts.

_God, why?_

I stayed tunes into Bella's thoughts throughout the whole class; only avert my attention when I was called upon to answer a question. I tries to find out everything—anything I could that could relate to her private the only questions I could conjure up were, _what is she thinking now? And now?_

Finally, thank the lord, the bell rang and we proceeded to our next class.

When will it end? Never—never because I damned to this purgatory till the end of time. That should teach me a lesson.

* * *

**AN; I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. BTW, does anyone watch Fashion Police. I flippin love that show! lol **

**On a random note, who saw the eclipse trailer(though its more like a treaser)?????!!!!!!!! It was freakin awsome. My dad wouldn't let me walk to walkmart on march twentieth to but the dvd at midnight. I had my shoes on nd everything! lol. Anyway, I'm probably really late but the third movie just seems much more bloodier than the last ones. Cool. lol.**

**Nd Plz review. Its really annoying when I look at my story traffic and I've got like a thousand people that've read it and only like twelve reviews. c'mon, people, really?**

**--Elisa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos!**

* * *

**AN; IMPORTANT**

**I...AM Sooo sorry!!!!!!!! It's been what? A month? I am the biggest loser at updating and I deserve to lose any reader that had stopped because of the mess my life. **

**All right, so, good news, I'm finished with my science fair project,(obviously). And I promise I won't be lazy and wait a month before updating. I've just been having a writer's block and self doubts and crap like. But now I back, and I'm ready to work. XD. The other thing is, I checked my profile the other day and realized...none of the outfits I posted wre valid anymore!! Well that sucks. I mean, I wasn't going to repost and rewrite, they would just get expired again. So anyway, I thought, 'why don't I just draw their outfits?'. I _am _a fashionista if I do say so mself;D, so I've been doing various outfits and fittings for all of the characters and I never really knew I could draw. ^-^!! So I have to keep expirimenting for a little while more--and I know I haven't talked about them much in the story but I'll have outfits for the guys tooXD--and soon I'll have the links for their clothes on my profile that I will post on Deviant art.**

**ps, thank you to all the readers that did stay and didn't give up on me. It means the world. **

**p.s.s, as for Twilight Realm, I will either post it sometime this weekend or on Monday.**

**Now--what you've been waiting for...XD**

**BPOV (Bella)** **Chapter 11**

* * *

I was already warming up when a majority of the class entered the studio. Of course, Lauren didn't fail to give me her look, placing a plastic mat on which she stretched on far across the room.

"Look who came on time today" Jessica muttered, her shoulder knocking into mine as she made her way next to her master.

I sighed and shut my lids. _The only way I was going to make it through today was if I got into my bubble. _

Yeah, that's right. I've had my bubble since I started dancing, which is pretty self explanatory. I was going to focus on nothing other than my dancing and Madame Zerone's screeching voice.

"_Ballon_!"

The dancers bounced, lightly landing on their feet.

"_Coupé_" we touched the tip of our toes to our ankles, and as soon as she yelled "_Arabesque_" I threw my left leg in the air, straightening my knee so that it was perfectly linear. Except, when my foot connected with something hard, followed by an almost hysterical scream, abruptly dropping it back down was all I could manage.

Lauren was lying on the floor with a quivering hand cupping her jaw. "Sorry! Oh here, let me help--

"You ogre! Get away from me" and just like that she jumped upright, scrambling to put some distance between us.

I swear I heard Jessica giggling behind me.

"Miss Lauren, remove your hand from your face so that I may examine it" Madame Zeronie called out, seemingly uninterested.

"NO! No way, I-I think it's swollen" she cried, moving her palm with it as her head shook ferociously.

"Now, Lauren" Zeronie sighed.

She sniffed, and deliberately little by little, her arm lined itself up against her torso. There was a wave gasps as the bulging purple swelling became visible.

Lauren whimpered.

"It's not too bad" Madame Zeronie observed.

"Not too bad?! I have a friggin' grape for an eye!" she said as she studied it on the colossal mirrors we had for walls.

"Well, from the way you had lingered on her every step, it seemed to me that you would expect much worse, Miss Mallory"

"Gah!" Lauren's livid eyes flickered to me. "You--you--"

"Students, back to our lessons" Zeronie said abruptly, clapping her hands. "Go down to the reception desk and obtain an ice-pack. I will not have my class interrupted by your melodramatics" Zeronie concluded.

I could see Lauren's automated retort forming on her lips, but she had enough brains to stop herself. She let herself out of the studio as we returned to our session with an _Arrière_, never to revisit again that day.

"Gather around dancers," Madame announced at the end. "It is that time of year again--our annual Fall Musical" there was a ripple of applause and cheers coming from the dancers. And to avoid raising my hand and singling myself out by asking what exactly this was, I listened more to try to obtain more information.

"As it has always been, it is not obligatory. The Fall Musical"--she pronounced the a in "cal" part as if she were saying the word "cat"-- "is for exceptional performers that are skillful in the art of singing, dance, and drama--and wish to exceed their talents in a way that molds them all together. Auditions will be held in the Theatre Auditorium this Saturday. Details are on the flyer right outside this studio. Don't be late" she concluded, exiting the room herself.

The students poured out after her to find the necessary information for the auditions.

Huh. Must be a big deal.

I grabbed my duffel bag and walked towards the main exit downstairs. The last thing I needed was more competition.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I said the next morning. We were still seated inside the mini-van at the entrance of Forks High. The windowpanes were constantly sheeted by rain.

She had the most exhausted look on her face. And it took too long for her to answer me. She first rubbed her temples with two fingers, seeming to force on a smile when she removed them from her face.

"Nothing's wrong, honey. Why--?"

"You seem so…off lately. What's going on?"

"Wha--I''" she sputtered, shaking her head. "Nothing's going on, Bella. Now why don't you go on off to class? Go on" she urged.

I opened the car door on the passenger side, the worry never leaving my eyes. She didn't give me enough time to appraise her much more. As soon as I was about a foot away from the sidewalk she drove off, leaving me ruminating, and contemplating.

I hadn't even taken three steps, and was bombarded by a really perky black-head.

"Why didn't you tell me? Do you know what this means? Ugh, major shopping spree" Cassade gushed.

"Tell you what? What are you talking about?" I asked.

She peered both ways dramatically, pulling me under a covering near the entrance of the school. It felt like having my arm dragged by blocks of cement. Jesus she was strong for a size three.

"Guess what little Miss Bean Head was raving about today this morning?" she raised a brow. How can someone look so devastatingly fabulous, and be soaking wet at the same time?

"Umm…I'm guessing Jessica got a new manicure?"

"Wrong. She said she was gonna get the lead role in some musical--yelling it so loud you'd think she was deaf. She said it was at her dance school--_your_ school. So I said--"

"Oh no"

"--That the only way she'd get the part was if she killed you first"

"Cassade! You didn't!"

"Oh but I did. Bella, you can beat her! You can get the lead, --and I'll provide the support you need to get it" she finished proudly. But I'd stopped breathing; therefore I lost the ability to construct a response.

"Bella? Are you okay? You look a little blue"

I just shook my head, hyperventilating now.

Cassade rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you're scared of Jessica. The girl can barely spell her own name"

I shook it harder, "Not Jessica"

She frowned for a second before it sank in. "Oh, that Lauren girl. Eh, nothing we can't handle" Cassade shrugged off.

"_We? You_ don't have to be tortured by her everyday" I said, feeling extremely warm even though the highest temperature it must've been was twenty-five degrees.

"Don't worry about Lorry--"

"--Lauren--"

"--_Lauren_. I'll help you with her and her bimbo friend. From now on, we are gonna work on your many talents, modify your image…" her eyes skimmed me from top to bottom "and maybe enhance your boobage a bit"

"Cassade!" I clutch my raincoat closer to my chest, bulging my eyes in horror.

But she just laughed, "JK, Bella"

We began walking inside, realizing that the bell would soon ring.

"That's not funny" I said, still a bit insecure. My boobs weren't that small, were they? Maybe I should take some estrogen pills.

"I'm sorry" Cassade said, but a giggle escaped her lips.

I sighed, "I really don't have a good feeling about this. I wasn't _meant _to be center stage. Please don't make me do this"

"Bella, you cannot let people like _Lauren _run everything just because they live for attention. And…_I've heard you sing_"

"What?"

"At the sleepover, when you were changing in my room--oh don't blush! You were incredible! Are you sure it's just a hobbie. You could be in like--Julliard! Bella, you've got it. You can do anything! Just need a little push"

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Rule number one, don't ever ask that question. If I tell you you're good, then you're probably way better than I'm able to tell you"

I fidgeted with my left foot, my eyes traveling to the gray skies. "All right--"

I hadn't even finished before Cassade was squealing like she was five. "--_but_…one condition"

She sighed. "Don't rain on my parade, Bella"

But I continued, "You absolutely cannot--I repeat--cannot tell Alice. Promise?"

Cassade right cheek lifted itself up, like I was missing some inside joke. "I promise you Bella, I will not _tell _Alice anything"

I decided to live with that. Because for now, Bella + Alice & makeover = an unhappy ending.

I inhaled deeply, half from exhilaration of the ballet class we'd just had, and half from the nerves. I stood awkwardly outside the studio as the dancers passed. There wasn't a single of them left, when I daringly took a peek at the flyers on the small table across the hall.

Most of it was gone. But when I got a closer look I realized they were packets, of parts and contact information and the where's and what's.

You had to either be a actor, dancer, vocalist, or all three. It read:

_**Fall Musical: High School Musical…3!**_

"Are you serious?" I whispered to myself, then realized there was no one around to watch me freak out.

What the hell have I done? Speaking hypothetically, --as in, if Jessica/Lauren doesn't actually kill me--I'd have to play someone's love interest in the play. What if we have to kiss?

Oh god, do you know how many boys I've kissed in my life?! Nada. Zilch.

--Well, unless you count that time when I was six and licked some poor boy's cheek.

But other than that, I was in no position to be the lead role in anything.

Oh who was I kidding, I was doing this whether I wanted to or not.

I read it further; it said auditioners for the lead roles had to perform a song, dance number, and a scene from the play. As I flipped through the papers I came across several pages of lines to perform.

The dance part was manageable. And maybe I could come up with a song to sing…nah--too embarrassing. And acting--aw, what's the big deal. You show up, you say some stuff, you go home. **(Anybody watch Drake and Josh? ^-^)**

**AN; What do you think? I do admit that the chapter as not as good as it should be, but I can't wait to post chapters about the play!!!! I have a feeling it's gonna turn out awesome!XD**

**ps. Eclipse trailers!?!!! OMG, they were really creepy, but in an epic-ly awsome way? IDK, but what I do know is that this movie is gonna rock when it comes out. And do any of you listen to music they put in the trailers? It's absolutely beautiful!!!! My fav is "Moving mountains" by Two steps from Hell.**

**p.s.s, I swear, I'm gonna start some kind of club agsinst people who hate on or trash twilight. I do admit the fanatics--me!--_can_ get a bit annoying with their obbsessions and screamings and such, and they _are_ entitled to their opinion. But what infuriates me is that the only reason they hate twilight is because there are so many that love it. Well, whoever thinks that way can rot in hell. If they could feel the admiration and awe Twilight has struck upon millios of people around the world, they would put a cock in it and find a new hobbie.**

**...anyway, review plz! **

**--ElisaXD Man, when have my AN's gotten so long?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the brilliant and talented Stephanie Meyer. Kudos!**

**Songs: "Only hope" Switchfoot, "Walk away" HSM cast.**

**AN; Okay So I'm done with some of the outfits and have established each character's sense of style. Give it a few weeks and I'll have to drawing ready on Deviant art. (BTW, my account is Chuchii333 but I'll have the links on my profile so no worries. XD**

**Ps. There are some music done in this chapter so I suggest you listen to them while reading. IDK. Just a helpful suggestion. XD. Anyway, enjoy!**

**CPOV (Cassade)**

* * *

Everything _seemed_ to be perfect. I stood in the threshold of the living room, appraising it as my eyes roamed. The pillows were fluffed, fireplace crackling…

"What are you doing?" Emmett's looked at me funny as he caught me shaping my fingers into a square as I peered through as if it were some kind of lens.

"I'm getting ready to rehearse with Bella for her audition" I explained, barely looking up.

"What audition?"

"The one at her dance school. I'm gonna help her get the lead role in this play. It's going to be fantastic!" I exclaimed, taking a moment to compose myself. Bella had to deal with enough, what with that she-devil always on her a--butt. I promised myself I wouldn't act like an overconfident cheerleader throughout this whole thing.

But the thing was, Bella had no idea what kind of gift she possessed. What kind of friend would I be if I just let her waste it away? I'll answer that. An a-hole friend.

"Sooooo--what are you like--her coach or something?"

I nodded contentedly, "You could say that"

"Cool. Can I help? I'll show some of my mad skills" I rolled my eyes as Emmett imitating one of Chris Brown's pop-your-chest moves.

"You know what? You can help by dancing your way outta here" I said, straightening some of the tulips of the green vase on the coffee table.

"C'mon, pleease"

"No Emmett, this is serious business. I won't have you making her choke on her laughter while we're trying to practice"

He pursed his lips cheekily and came over to lay his arm on my shoulder--though he strategically kept from getting too much weight on it. "It's not her fault I'm so _charismatic_. It's just the way I am, little sis. Don't hate it, just love me"

I rolled my eyes again. "Doesn't work like that" I muttered, but he pretended not to hear me.

"Now gimme a kiss" he said, using the tone a voice a mother uses with her child. His lips puckered towards me, but I made a face and scrambled to get away from him.

But apparently, he'd guessed as much, gently grabbing my waist at first--that is, until I started to push him away--and held my face into a tight hold as he gave my cheek a deliberate slimy smooch.

"Ugh! Gross, I just took a friggin' shower!"

He guffawed, and when our hearing caught the sound of an engine making its way down to our driveway, he raced to the door where Bella would surely be waiting to have the door opened.

"Remember, act normal" I reminded, still grimacing from that kiss.

"No problem" Rosalie waltzed towards the entrance of the house. I stared at her blankly, perplexed as she waited from the distinct sounds to get loud enough for her to open the door.

She looked at me innocently, shrugging. "I _said_ I'd be less of a scum bag" she reminded.

I wide grin stretched across my face, so happily I couldn't care less about looking like a complete idiot.

Emmett wrapped her into his chest, practically feeding himself to her. Her greedy hands gripped various parts of his body. It was like an X-rated porno. And don't even get me started about the _noises_.

I groaned, completely and utterly disgusted. It was like I wasn't even there.

Eventually they stopped. It's not like they would do it in front of Bella. But apparently, I'm a nobody, just a virginal fourteen-year old with way-too innocent eyes.

"Hi!" I greeted as she stood awkwardly on the porch. "Okay--rule number one--no more black hoodies" I said, making a mental list of what we're going to have to accomplish during the next few weeks if she gets the part.

She narrowed her eyes, willing me to test her.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's all part of the deal, Bells"

"I feel like I need a lawyer" she muttered.

I pulled her onto the foyer, carful not bruise any bones. "Let's get started. Did you find out what the play was exactly?"

"Yes" she pulled out several pieces of stapled paper, but I took enough time only to confirm that she'd come prepared. I thought I was going to somehow conjure that up myself.

"Hey! Ready to get schooled?" Emmett broke in.

Bella frowned.

"Don't worry, he is going to be in the _garage_ with the _rest_ of the guys" I hinted.

Emmett crossed his arms like a little child. "Fine. But just know that you're missing out on the world's next Michael Jackson--would've--been" he imitated the dancer, popping his shoulders at us before leaving.

"Hello Bella" Rosalie greeted calm neutral voice.

Bella blinked twice, trying her best not be impolite as she thought of something to say. "Er…Hi?"

Rosalie nodded once, as if guessing her reaction. "The living room is yours. I'll be upstairs if you need me" she said to both of us before leaving us to our business.

"Where's your mom and dad? Work?" Bella asked curiously, her eyes straying themselves every two seconds as we walked.

"No. Umm--th--they went to run some errands" I said, mentally slapping myself for not asking them for an excuse when Bella asked where they were. But from the way I could barely form a sentence, I might as well have just told her the truth and tell her they went hunting.

She nodded as I breathed in relief that her mind was too preoccupied to pay attention.

"How 'bout we start with the singing first?" I offered, pulling her beside the crème-colored piano.

"All right" she replied easily.

"Have you come up with anything?"

"Umm…well…"

I sighed dramatically, "_Must_ I do everything?" I said, recalling some of the songs I'd gone through while surfing the net yesterday.

"Well, what do you think I should sing?"

I smirked briefly before dashing towards a mini-table in a corner and returning to her with a packet of my own sheet music and an additional song list. I hadn't even noticed, in the midst of my excitement, how little the time was that I took when completing the task.

"Whoa. How the--?" Bella started to ask, but I took only a milli-second to panic about showing too much before resorting to try and make her think she'd imagined it.

"So, the best thing in this situation is to sing the songs you _would _be singing in the play. What's it called? High School Musical?"

"3" she said, still engulfed in her own thoughts.

"All right. Let's start with a solo song"

I extract a piece called "Walk away". I indicated for her to play the pitch on the piano. She did as I instructed, cautiously as she waited for the next step.

"One, two, three, four" I said.

She began playing the piano melody, and, reading off the sheet, I opened my mouth to harmonize with the her the beginning tune.

"_Hoo-o-oo. __Hoo-o-o"_ We crooned.

She continued playing the slick and soulful background music, giving me a brief panic look before singing.

"_I guess I shoulda known better…to believe that my luck had changed. Oh._

_I let my heart out fore-ver, finally learned each other's name" _she held out the note, in a profound vibrato tone_._

"_I tell myself…this time is different. No goodbyes, cause I-I-I can't bear to say it._

_I'll never survive the one…that's comin'._

…_If I sta-a-a-y_

_No--oh-o! Just walk away--oh! And don't look back._

_Cause if my heart breaks it gonna hurt so bad._

_You know I'm strong but I can't take tha-at. Before it's too la-ate._

_Oh-o, just walk away" _she held out the note while I did the added the background vocals.

"--Walk, walk walk away…"

"walk away, walk away ye-a-ah"

"--walk, walk walk away" I improvised.

She stopped, heavily panting from just singing the first verse.

"Well don't stop, that was great!"

"Really? You don't think it's too choppy. I haven't really practiced much of--"

"Just get on with the song, Bella" I rolled my eyes. She was such a girl. I was probably going to have to drown her in pep talks before she could actually audition.

We rehearsed for an hour or so on the song, and a couple more but didn't get far. It's not like we could sing a whole musical with just the two of us.

"Wait" she said in the middle of a phrase.

"All right. No more breaks, Bella" I frowned.

"But…I wanted to show you something"

"What is it?"

"I…wrote a song yesterday. It's not finished or anything--"

"Really? In one day? Play it. Play it. Play--"

"Fine. FINE!" she roared.

"What's it about?Is it a love song?Are you in _love_, Bella?Can I sing it with y--"

"Cass" she broke in calmly, "I will stick this piece of paper in your blow-hole if you don't put a sock in it" she warned.

I faked closing up a zipper on my lips, barely holding in my excitement.

It started out with a whimsical, melodic piano introduction--slow and tuneful.

"_There's a song that's insi-de of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

"_I'm awake in the in-finite cold,_

_But you sing to me o-ver and over again_

She changed key, "_So, I lay…my…head back down, _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours, I pray,_

_to be only yours _

_I know now… you're my only hope_

"_Sing to me the song… of the stars. _

_Of your galaxy da-ncing and laughing and laughing again. _

_When it feels like my dreams are so far… _

_Sing to me of the pla-ns that you have for me over again" _Bella came to a measured stop, and stood there as if finally admiring and appreciating how talented she really was.

I gasped, in wonder. "Is it…for me?"

There was a faint smile on Bella's lips. "You're my only hope, Cassie. Where would I be right now if it weren't for you practically being my crutch?"

I could hug her--I felt as if I were bloating in my chest. The sudden and amused voice behind was what impeded my over-exaggerated XO's.

"So you _can_ play" Edward said.

Bella jumped, looking like a child being caught doing something that would get her grounded. I hopped to my side, keeping at least a three-foot distance from the pallid instrument.

"That would have been the best moment right then, thanks a bunch Eddie" I muttered.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, lots of fluff. But that's what Twilight is mostly about, ain't it?**

**XD**

**--Elisa**


End file.
